Welcome to the Future
by DramaBabe25eo
Summary: just had an idea from listening to Brad Pasiley's Welcome to the Future. Not sure where it's really going at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the Future**_

She felt like crap. There was no other way of describing what and how she felt. Two weeks and she still felt like someone was kicking her in the stomach and not stopping. She felt so horrible, just getting out bed, was too much for her. Crawling up in the fetal position, she hadn't heard her phone ringing or even the continuous knocking at her door. Expecting it to be Elliot, she simply ignored both her phone and the knocking, expecting whoever was calling and knocking would give up and leave.

"Olivia, it's Don. Just checking to make sure you were alright." Said Cragen, through the door.

"_Okay, so it's not Elliot. Thank God." Thought Olivia. _She slowly made her way out of her bed, and walked to her living room to let her guest in. Let alone, her boss. Opening her front door, she invited her boss in.

"Liv, you look absolutely horrible. And don't tell me that you're okay because it's written all over you're face that you're not. Have you seen a doctor yet?" asked Cragen.

"I know that. No, no doctors. And I don't plan on it anytime soon." Replied Olivia.

"Don't make me send you're partner over here to make sure you actually go to the doctors. And we both know either way, he'll be over here in a matter of minutes. Your just lucky I have him otherwise occupied at the moment." Said Cragen.

"I'm sure it's just whatever is that is going around." Said Olivia, trying to convince her boss otherwise. As well as herself.

"Alright, if you're not going to see a doctor, then you're on desk duty until otherwise." Said Cragen.

She knew desk duty was coming. What was so wrong with seeing a doctor? If this is what was keeping from her work, then maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. And without her partner's twenty questions every ten minutes.

"If I see the doctor, I can work?" asked Olivia.

"Depends on what the doctor says. I can send Elliot over after he finishes his paperwork." Began Cragen.

"No, I don't need the Spanish inquisition." Said Olivia, rather quickly.

"Did something happen between you and that partner of yours that I don't know about? Take it easy this morning. And if you're feeling any better this afternoon, then come in." said Cragen, heading towards the door.

"No. I guess then you'll be seeing me this afternoon." Said Olivia.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You really should think about taking today off and getting better. You're paperwork will still be there when you come back." Said Cragen, walking down the hall of her apartment building. Closing the door behind her, she started walking back to her bedroom when she stopped suddenly.

_Wait, when was my last cycle? No, there was no way she could be. _Suddenly aware of the possibility, she went to her bedroom to get dress. Putting on her sweat pants and t-shirt, she picked up her cell phone and called her doctor's office.

"Dr. William's office, how can I help you?" came the voice on the other end of the line.

"I would like to make an appointment to see Dr. Williams." said Olivia.

"When did you want to schedule you're appointment?" said the female voice on the end.

"Today if possible." Said Olivia.

"Does 12:30 work for you? Or would you like a later appointment?" said the voice.

"No, 12:30 is fine. I'll be there." Said Olivia.

"Can I have a name?" said the female voice once more.

"Olivia Benson." Said Olivia.

"Alright, Ms. Benson, I have you down for a 12:30 appointment with Dr. Williams for this afternoon." Said that same voice.

"Thank you." Said Olivia, closing her phone. Throwing a slightly big sweatshirt on, she grabbed her purse and was soon out the door, in the direction of the 1-6 precinct.

_Shit, if I am pregnant, that would mean? Why did I have to get drunk that one night. Who the hell did I sleep with then?_

**1-6 precinct **

Olivia walked in expecting the comments to fly with her partner, however, instead she was greeted by Fin.

"You look you've taken a beating. What's wrong, Livvy?" asked Fin. Fin looked at Olivia like a younger sister, and if something was wrong with her, then he was sure as hell going to watch out for her.

"No. Probably just the flu." Said Olivia, throwing her purse in her locker and taking a seat at her desk.

"Are you sure?" asked Fin.

"Yes, I'm sure. You sound like Elliot with all the questions." Said Olivia.

"Never. No one can question you like Stabler." Said Fin. Just as she was about to start the pile of paperwork on her desk, Elliot walked in and walked over to the coffee table. Cragen came out of his office and saw her at her desk.

"You seen a doctor yet, Liv?" asked Cragen, with pure concern. He always thought of Olivia as a daughter. Just as she saw him as a father. Elliot quickly shot his head up at the sudden conversation.

"This afternoon. I don't know what all the fuss is. It's probably just the flu." Said Olivia.

"You look worse than just the flu." Came his voice.

"I didn't come in to have you question my health, Stabler." Said Olivia.

"As long as you're going to see a doctor." Said Cragen, disappearing in his office one more.

She sat at her desk filling out paperwork that was stacking up on her desk when her computer suddenly beeped at her, telling her she had a new message.

**StablerE5: **What's really wrong that you're not telling?

**LivBe: **Nothing. Now can I get back to the paperwork you're keeping me from?

**StablerE5: **You suck at lying. I know when you're lying.

**LivBe: **I don't know, alright. I have a doctor's appointment in a half hour.

**StablerE5: **Need someone to take you?

**LivBe: **No. Thanks for the offer.

**StablerE5: **You will tell me what the doctor says?

**LivBe: **Depends what he says. May not be anything to tell.

**StablerE5: **And i'm bozo the clown. You know I'm going to ask again.

**LivBe: **You always ask. You're like a never-ending parrot.

**LivBe** **has signed off**

**StablerE5 has signed off**

Picking up her sweatshirt, and grabbing her purse from her locker, she was half way the door when Alex came walking threw the doors.

"Leaving already, Liv? Let me guess, Stabler kept questioning you." Laughed Alex.

"Doctor's appointment. I'll be back afterwards." Said Olivia.

"Want someone to go with you?" asked Alex.

"Actually, I would rather have you come with me than Stabler. Do you mind?" said Olivia.

"Nope. Just let me drop of these warrants and we can take my car. Williams right?" said Alex.

"Yeah." Said Olivia.

"You'll let Alex go with you but not me? I'm hurt, Benson." Said Elliot.

"Alex won't keep pestering me every ten seconds." Said Olivia.

"I would not. You don't know me like you think you do, Benson." Said Elliot.

"Get over it, Stabler." Said Olivia, walking out the precinct with Alex.

**Doctor Williams Office**

She couldn't take it anymore. Just sitting there was enough to drive her nuts. This was just one of the many reasons she didn't like going to the doctors.

"Liv, when was your cycle?" asked Alex. She knew where Alex was headed with this conversation. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to have this conversation at all. But then again, she would rather have with Alex then Elliot.

Olivia looked Alex.

"Four weeks ago. Why?" asked Olivia. Alex just smiled.

"What's with the smile all of a sudden, Alex?" asked Olivia.

"Think about it. You've felt like crap for the past 2 weeks and still feel like shit." Smiled Alex.

"Don't even say it, Alex. Not now." Said Olivia.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing, Liv. You said so yourself, you wanted a family of your own." Said Alex.

"Yeah but I didn't mean this way, Alex. Not by myself." Said Olivia.

"Who says you're alone. You have everyone at the precinct and myself. That's not alone. That's a family." Said Alex.

"Ms. Benson. Dr. Williams will see you." Said the receptionist.

Olivia got up from her chair and followed the receptionist back to a room. Sitting in the room, waiting for Dr. Williams, the conversation she just had with Alex, playing over and

over in her mind. She was quickly brought out of her own world when Dr. Williams came in.

"Olivia, what seems to be the problem?" asked Dr. Williams, sitting on his chair.

"I feel like shit and have been like this for the past couple of weeks." Said Olivia.

"I know you're going to hate this question but when was you're last cycle?" asked Dr. Williams. What was with everyone asking that question all of a sudden. Did they all really think that she was pregnant.

"Four weeks ago." Said Olivia.

"Alright, I'm going to run a blood test." Said Dr. Williams, putting on his latex gloves and pulling out a needle. Olivia rolled up her sweatshirt, allowing the doctor to draw some blood.

"I'm going to send these and I should have an answer for you within the next twenty minutes if you don't mind waiting." Said Dr. Williams.

"No, I have nowhere to be anytime soon." Said Olivia. Dr. Williams left the room and

once again, her mind went back to the conversation she had with Alex just before seeing the doctor. _Why the hell can't I remember who the hell I slept with that night. I remember everyone from the precinct going out for drinks. The last thing I remember is leaving with… SHIT. There is no way in hell that I slept with him. I think I would have remembered that part. _

"Olivia" came the doctor's voice as he took a seat once again on the same chair he had previously been sitting on.

Olivia came back down to earth. Not expecting what the doctor was about to tell her.

"Do I want to know?" asked Olivia.

"You do. Because in a couple of months, it will be slightly noticeable." Said Dr. Williams. That did it.

"Are you saying what I think you are? Are you saying that I'm pregnant?" asked Olivia.

"You are. About two months into it. "said Dr. Williams. Olivia tried to keep from the smile appearing on her face but had no such luck.

"I want to see you again in a month." Said Dr. Williams, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked out the door. Olivia picked up her purse and walked out to the waiting room, half expecting Alex to at least be on her phone. Not the case.

"Liv? You look like you've been told the worst news possible. What the doctor say?" asked Alex, as they both walked out of the doctors office.

"I really don't want to talk about right now. It really hasn't sunk in yet." Said Olivia, getting into Alex's car.

"Liv, come on. Please tell me what the doctor said. I take it you want to go back to the precinct." Said Alex, as they pulled away from the doctors office.

"Fine. I'm pregnant, alright. There I told you." Said Olivia. Alex's smile just got bigger.

"You're not the least bit excited? This is what you have always wanted." Smiled Alex.

"I am. But I can't remember who the hell I slept with that night for this to happen." Said Olivia.

"I take it was the night we all went out for drinks then? Liv, you left with Elliot that night. SHIT, you didn't tell me you finally slept with him." Smiled Alex.

"It was the same night and yes I left with Stabler. But I think I would have remembered if I slept with him." Said Olivia.

Alex couldn't help but laugh even harder as they pulled into the parking lot of 1-6 precinct.

"You were thoroughly drunk that night, Liv. I wouldn't be surprise if you did sleep with Stabler. You don't remember walking back to your apartment at all? You were both wasted." Laughed Alex.

Riding the elevator up, Olivia was still not sure about the news she had just been given. But Alex was right, this was something she really wanted. She just wished she could remember who the hell she slept with that night.

"I've got to be back at the office in a half hour. Call me tonight if you need anything, alright." Said Alex.

"Yeah, and Alex thanks for going." Said Olivia.

"I was probably better company then having Stabler there." Said Alex., getting on the elevator.

Olivia walked into the precinct and headed for Cragen's office. Knowing full well that he was in, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Cragen.

Olivia walked in the office and closed the door behind her. Standing with her back up against the wall, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell her boss.

"How was the doctor's Olivia?" asked Cragen.

Again with the smiling. Don Cragen looked up from his paperwork and put his pen down, ready to listen to what one of his best detectives was about to tell him.

"Fine. It's not the flu." Said Olivia.

"Do you mind telling me what it is then?" asked Cragen with pure concern still written on his face.

"I'm not sure how to tell you." Smiled Olivia.

"Whatever it is, has you smiling from head to toe." Said Cragen.

"I guess the only way to tell you is to spit it out. I'm pregnant." Said Olivia. As the words poured from her mouth, the idea of finally having the family she always wanted, was finally sinking in. And she couldn't stop the smiles from appearing on her face.

Don Cragen knew how much having a family meant to her. It was something that meant more to her almost as much as her job did. Getting up from his chair and walking around his desk, the only thing he knew to do was embrace her in a big hug.

"Olivia, anything you need, you just ask. You plan on telling that partner of yours?" said Cragen.

"Not right away. I'm not even sure at the moment who the father is." Said Olivia. Don Cragen could see it written all over her face, that she was trying to figure out who the father was. Letting out a small chuckle, he couldn't help but think exactly who the father was.

"What's with the chuckle?" asked Olivia.

"Nothing. You really don't have any idea who the father is, Liv?" smiled Don.

"No, but I wish everyone would stop telling me that it could be that partner of mine." Said Olivia.

"What if it is? Don't you think he should know that he's going to be a dad again?" asked Cragen.

"That's if I knew for certain it was his. But I don't. So why tell him when I'm not sure." Said Olivia.

Don couldn't help but think if the child was his other detectives, then she would finally be happy and wouldn't feel alone anymore. In a way, he was hoping it was his. That way both would be getting what the finally deserved. Even if it meant he himself had to pull strings at work to ensure that they still worked together.

Olivia thanked her boss and left his office, returning to her own desk and back to the pile of paperwork that awaited her. She was in the middle of typing up a report when her computer suddenly beeped, again letting her know that she had a new instant message.

**LivBe has signed on**

**MunchJ: has signed on**

**FinT has signed on**

**MunchJ : **Hey Liv. How did the doctors go? Everything alright?

**FinT : **What did the doctor say, Liv?

**StablerE5 has signed on**

**LivBe: **I would rather not say. Please understand, guys. It really hasn't sunk in yet.

**FinT: **Is it that bad, Livvy? You know you can always talk to me. As long as it doesn't involve Stabler.

**StablerE5: **Hey, I am right here. Thanks Fin.

**MunchJ: **Just because you're signed on doesn't mean anything, Stabler.

**LivBe: **I'll tell you when I'm ready. I just want it to sink in before I tell you guys.

**MunchJ : **Maybe she's finally knocked up.

**FinT: **Shut up, Munch. If that was it, I think she would tell us. Liv?

**StablerE5: **Liv?

**LivBe has signed off**

**FinT: **Way to go, Munch. As always you know how to kill a conversation.

Olivia got up from her desk and headed for the ladies room, hoping to go unnoticed. Had not been the case. Fin had seen her suddenly head for the bathroom. Wanting to make sure she was ok, he got up from his desk and headed for the bathroom.

"Livvy? Come on baby girl, come out. Munch didn't mean anything by it." Said Fin. Olivia came out of the bathroom and buried herself in Fin. Normally, she would have gone to Elliot and done the same thing but because she wasn't sure who the father was, she wasn't about to take that chance.

"Fin, lets talk in the cribs. I don't want everyone to know right now. And this isn't the way I want to have to tell everyone." Said Olivia, walking towards the cribs. Fin right behind her.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong. You can tell me." Said Fin. Olivia looked at Fin, tears starting to run down her face.

"Fin, I am pregnant. Munch got it right. That's why I signed off suddenly." Said Olivia.

"I'm sorry he said it on IM. But this good, baby girl, this is wanted you have been wanting all along. You deserve it. But can I ask why you haven't told Stabler yet? " asked Fin.

"I'm not sure who the father is, Fin." Said Olivia, as the tears began to come more freely.

Fin just hugged her even tighter. He knew she would have said something to Stabler if she was sure. And he could understand where she was coming from. Why tell him if she wasn't sure.

"I'm sure you'll figure it, Liv. But no offense, it would be enjoyment to the rest of us if it was Stabler. Just getting to see his reaction would be priceless." Smiled Fin. That made her smile. He was right. Elliot's reaction would be priceless. Both letting go of the other, they walked back into the precinct where the first thing she met with was her partner pulling her to the side.

"Liv, come on. You haven't said more than a sentence to me. What did I do?" asked Elliot.

"Nothing alright, Stabler. At least I'm not sure of that just yet. "said Olivia.

"This doesn't have anything to do with what happened the other night does it?" asked Elliot. Olivia's face dropped and she felt like she was going to be sick once more. Making a dash for the ladies room, she left her partner standing with a confused look on his face.

_SHIT! That would mean, she HAD slept with him. And it would also mean this child was his. Fuck, now she remembered. They both were trashed, and neither could drive. So they walked back to her apartment. He had been on the couch until she decided, still drunk, that she didn't want to sleep alone. And he hadn't told her no. What the hell was she going to do now? And how the hell was she suppose to tell him._

Coming out of the bathroom, she headed for her desk and opened her draw and took out her cell phone and dialing Alex's number. She would know what to do. She always did.

"Liv? What's wrong?" said Alex

"I just remembered who I slept with that night. I'm screwed, Alex." Panicked Olivia.

"Do I want to know who? Or do I already now who it was?" said Alex, trying to keep from chuckling on the other end. Alex knew exactly who the father was. There was never any doubt in her mind. But she wasn't about to tell Olivia that.

"Alex, you're not helping any." Panicked Olivia.

"So pull the band-aid off and just tell him." Said Alex.

"Alex, he's in the middle of a divorce. I'm not going to drop this on him all of a sudden. I can't and won't do that. Besides, he already has five kids to think about. I'm not dumping a sixth on him." Said Olivia.

"So you're planning on going threw this pregnancy by yourself? Liv, I don't think you have thought this completely through. If he finds out that you kept this from him, he's never going to forgive you." Said Alex.

"Like I don't know that already. Do you think I want to keep this from him?" said Olivia.

"Alright, I'm not going to fight with you." Said Alex

"I'll call you sometime this week. That I can promise." Said Olivia.

"Alright." Said Alex.

Olivia hung up her phone and walked back in to the precinct. Half expecting for her partner to be at his desk. When she didn't find him at his desk, she began to panic even more. And Fin picked up on it.

"Take it easy there, baby girl. He's in the cribs sleeping." Said Fin.

"I've got to get out of here. I can't deal with this right now." Said Olivia.

"You figured out who the father is, didn't you?" chuckled Fin.

"Unfortunately yes." Said Olivia.

"Why unfortunately?" asked Fin.

"Because it's…." began Olivia just as he came down the stairs from the cribs.

"DAMN IT, Stabler. You have the worst timing, you know that." Said Fin.

Elliot glanced at Fin before returning the glance in Olivia's direction. Panic written all over her face. He knew her better than he knew himself sometimes. He knew when she started panicking and now was such an occasion.

"What did I interrupt now?" snapped Elliot. He was getting frustrated that he seemed to be being left of what was going on with his partner. The same partner he had for the past twelve years.

"I think I'm going to get back to the paperwork on my desk." Said Fin, hoping that Olivia would come to her senses and finally tell him what was really going on. Before she had the chance to even say anything, Maureen walked in.

"Maureen? I thought you had classes." Asked Elliot.

"I did but I'm done for the holiday break. And I wanted to come by on my way to mom's." said Maureen. He had forgotten that this week was Thanksgiving week.

"Not that I don't mind you stopping by, Maureen but I'm sure you're mother is going to go nuts if you're not on time." Said Elliot.

"She can wait. It's bad enough we don't get to see you on the holidays and have to spend them with her." Said Maureen. He didn't like the arrangement either. But he wasn't about to admit that to his eldest daughter. Let alone himself.

"Did Olivia leave already?" asked Maureen. He knew his children thought highly of Olivia.

"I don't think so. Did you need to talk to Olivia?" asked Elliot.

"Sort of. But it can wait." Replied Maureen. She felt more comfortable talking to Olivia then she did with her own mother. It wasn't that she couldn't talk to her mom. It was just that Olivia always had an open mind about things rather than like her mother, who would take things the wrong way and get upset with her over the little and stupidest things. It bothered Kathy to no end that her children felt that they could go to Olivia with anything instead of her. In a way, Kathy was jealous of Olivia, There was just something about her that rubbed her the wrong way. Like the way she could communicate with her ex-husband. That was something she couldn't understand and she secretly wished that she could.

Olivia walked back into the precinct, expecting everyone to have left already. She was rather surprised to see Maureen there.

"Maureen, what brings you already down to this neck of the woods? On holiday break already?" smiled Olivia.

"I am but I wanted to come and see dad before I had to be at mom's for dinner." Said Maureen.

"And how are you're brothers and sister?" asked Olivia.

"Good. Mom's getting frustrated because even Eli keeps asking for dad." Said Maureen.

Olivia started getting her things from her locked when Maureen spoke again. Catching Olivia off guard.

"Olivia, I can I talk to you?" asked Maureen. Olivia was rather surprised at the young woman's request. Elliot was taking it all in. This was nothing out of the ordinary. Olivia was always good with his kids, especially with Eli.

"Want to go to the cribs or would you rather talk here?" asked Olivia.

"Cribs, if that's okay." Replied Maureen.

"That's fine." Said Olivia as they both walked up the stairs and walked into the cribs.

Maureen sat down on one the cots. She looked like something was eating away at her and she had nowhere else to turn.

"Maureen, is everything okay? You look upset, sweetheart." Said Olivia.

"Well yeah sort of. "said Maureen. Now she had her head down at the floor.

"What's wrong? Is it something at school? You're not hurt are you?" asked Olivia. She already felt like a parent. She began to worry about what was really eating away at the young woman.

"No I'm fine. It's just that the things I keep hearing and people keep saying to me at school." Said Maureen, as she moved closer to Olivia. She felt safe with her. She trusted her. She thought of Olivia as a second mother. As did her brothers and siblings.

"What kind of things, Maureen? " said Olivia.

"Things about dad and how he was having an affair while he was still married to mom. Or that…." Began Maureen.

"Or what? Sweetheart, you know can tell me anything." Said Olivia.

"Or that he was cheating on mom with you. And that's why they got a divorce." Said Maureen, as the tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

Olivia hadn't expected any of that. But she understood why Maureen didn't want to say anything to her father. At least, not just yet. Embracing the young woman in her arms, she just let her cry and let it out.

"Maureen, you know none of that is true. And I wish you didn't have deal with ignorant comments like that. If I could make it go away I would in a heartbeat." Said Olivia.

"It's not the things they say, I can deal with that. It's just what they say about you that gets me upset. I know that was never the case and things were already sour to begin with. I know, and Lizzie, Kathleen and Dickie know that. I just hate the things they say about you." Said Maureen, drying the tears from her eyes.

"You shouldn't have deal with any of that. And I hope that you are able to tell your dad what is going on. He'll want to know. He cares how you feel. " said Olivia.

"I know. And I'm going to tell him. Liv, you are going to make such a great mom." Said Maureen.

"We'll find that out real soon. And hopefully you're right about that." Smiled Olivia.

"What do you mean real soon? Are you going to have a baby?" asked Maureen, looking up at her.

"Seems that way." Said Olivia.

"Can I babysit?" asked Maureen with a sudden smile on her face. Olivia couldn't help but smile along with her.

"Of course you can. But we don't have worry about that just yet." Said Olivia. Maureen continued to look at Olivia.

"Does dad know?" asked Maureen.

"Well see that's sort of the problem right now. I'm not sure how to tell him." Said Olivia.

"Why? Dad will keep asking questions until he finally gets the answer." Said Maureen.

"I guess you know your father then. And it's a little more complicated than that." Said Olivia.

"Can I ask why?" asked Maureen.

Olivia wasn't sure if she should tell Maureen that the baby was her father's or that she was going to be a big sister again. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble for his family.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you sweetheart, because I do. But I'm not sure how and if it should be said." Said Olivia.

"Because it's dad's." said Maureen. How had she figured that out? She couldn't even figure that out. Let alone process it.

"Maureen…" said Olivia.

"It's okay. I would rather my dad be happy again, then miserable. And he would want to know that he gets to be a dad again." Said Maureen. Now who was the one getting the advice? Olivia smiled. She was right. He did deserved to know that he was going to be a father again.

"You're dad isn't miserable, Maureen. Just a little stressed." Said Olivia.

"I don't think stress is what keeps him up all night. Besides we all know how dad feels about you." Smiled Maureen.

"You are such an amazing young woman, you know that." Said Olivia, trying to avoid the current topic at hand.

"I won't say anything, I promise. I'm happy that I get to be a big sister again." Smiled Maureen.

"I think we should be getting back to you're father before he comes searching for us." Laughed Olivia, as both women got up from the cot and headed back down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" asked Elliot, getting up out of his chair.

"Yeah." Said Maureen, with a huge smile on her face. Making Olivia feel a little hesitant about telling him that she was pregnant.

"I'm going to head on over to mom's. "said Maureen as she hugged her father before leaving.

Elliot turned back to Olivia, who by now was wearing just as big of a smile as Maureen had. Elliot caught her smiling. She usually wasn't a big person who smiled a lot. And when she did, it showed of the chocolate eyes of hers.

"What?" asked Olivia.

"Nothing. You're just smiling that's all." Said Elliot.

"Am I not allowed to smile, Stabler?" Joked Olivia.

"I didn't say that. _Your smile just shows off those beautiful chocolate eyes of yours._" mumbled Elliot, hoping she hadn't heard the last part.

"What was that? Well get over it. I have some paperwork I want to get done before I go home. " said Olivia. She could have sworn she heard him mumble something under his breath. She wasn't lying, she really did have some paperwork she wanted to finish. Sitting down at her desk once, she hadn't noticed that her partner sat back down in his own chair.

BEEP

Again with the IM. _I'm not the only one in this precinct. What the hell does he even want know? _

**StablerE5 has signed on**

**LivBen has signed on**

**StablerE5: **What happened at the doctors, Liv?

**LivBen: **Nothing. Just news that I wasn't expecting, that's all. Why are you still here? Don't you have somewhere to be?

**StablerE5: **I don't believe that. What news? Liv, come on, it's me we're talking about. Please tell me. And the only place I have to be right now, is my apartment.

**LivBen: **You really want to know that bad, Stabler? I'm not sure if you're going to like what I have to say. You might just jump to conclusions.

**StablerE5: **Yes, I want to know that bad. And I won't jump to conclusions. When have I ever?

**LivBen: **Fine, I'll tell you.

**StablerE5: **And?

**LivBen: **I'm pregnant. Alright there now you know.

Expecting a response back, Olivia was confused when all of a sudden he had signed off and got up out his chair, grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevators. She got up from her own chair and stopped him before he even had the chance of getting on the elevator.

"You know what, Stabler. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. You're once again starting to act like a self-righteous, arrogant ass." Yelled Olivia.

He just looked at her with an angry disposition. He felt his temper starting to get the better of him. He got on the elevator and as the doors close, he looked away from her.

Olivia didn't feel like doing anymore paperwork anymore. All she did feel like doing was going home and watching a movie in peace and quite.

**Olivia's Apartment**

She got her door and found a piece of paper attached to her door. Immediately recognizing it as Elliot's, she ripped the note off the door and took it inside with her. Sitting down on her bed, she opened the folded note and began reading it.

_I'm sorry you think I'm an arrogant, self-righteous ass. Were you ever going to tell me? Let me guess who the father is, Porter. Have fun with that one. No wonder you haven't talked about Oregon at all. _

She quickly crumbled the piece of paper up and threw it across the room. Having no intention of justifying herself to him. _I don't need to justify myself to him, let alone anyone. Thank god, I won't have to tell that it's not Porters and rather it's his. _

Deciding this wasn't worth her energy at work, she picked up her phone and dialed the all to familiar number. Don Cragen.

"Benson, why are you calling this late in the evening? Is something wrong?" asked Cragen.

"No, everything is fine. However, I wanted to ask you for a medical leave of absence until the baby is born." Asked Olivia.

"It's yours. Can I ask why the sudden change." Asked Cragen.

"I just don't have the energy to deal with the work load and or an arrogant ass of a partner." Said Olivia. Cragen immediately understood why she was suddenly asking to take time off.

"You told him didn't you?" asked Cragen.

"I told him I was pregnant. That's it. He's the one that presumed it was someone else's kid." Said Olivia.

That was not the reaction he thought she would get from Elliot. He thought he would have least congratulated her. He was wrong. And he felt sort of guilty for it. He had been the one tell her to talk to him.

"Have you told him who the father actually is?" asked Cragen.

"No and now I have no intention of it. My gain is his own damn loss. He doesn't deserve to know." Said Olivia.

"Alright. If you change your mind about working, just come in. Again, desk duty but still." Said Cragen.

Olivia hung up her phone after talking to her boss.

_Why would he presume that this baby was Porter's? Hell, he knew very well that nothing had happened between Porter and herself while in Oregon. WAIT! Could he actually be jealous of Porter. NO, that didn't seem possible. _

Later that week, she decided to go into work and catch up on some of the paperwork that she had yet to finish. Pulling her sweats and sweat jacket out, she quickly took a warm shower, and got dress. As she began getting dress, she looked down at her sudden change in her abdomen. It was barely noticeable but still enough there to give it away.

This time at the precinct always was slow and dead. Nothing new ever came up and if it did, it was usually put on hold till after the holidays. Pulling into the parking lot of the 1-6 precinct, she quickly parked her car and got on the elevators.

Fin and Munch were busy arguing over how Munch always made the worst coffee. And Elliot? He was too busy doing his own work that he didn't bother to look up when she walked in. Fin noticed the tension between the two and couldn't help but smile. These two always acted like a married couple. And yet neither of them would tell the other how they really felt.

"Geese, you can cut the tension with a knife between the two of you." Said Munch.

"Don't worry, Munch. I'm not staying long." Said Olivia as Fin walked up to and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm really fine, Fin. "said Olivia. Fin wasn't buying any of it. He knew Olivia almost as well as her partner did. Which was exactly why he couldn't understand why the two of them weren't on speaking terms at the moment.

"Liv, you want some coffee? I made it." Said Munch. Olivia looked at like he was nuts.

"No coffee, Munch. Besides if you made it, it would probably taste like asphalt. Sorry." Said Olivia.

"What's with the sudden change with the coffee? Don't like it anymore." Asked Munch.

"No. Just can't have that's all." Said Olivia. Don Cragen stepped out of his office and just like Fin and Munch, he picked up on the tension between the two detectives.

"Stabler, my office NOW!." Yelled Cragen.

"Can this wait till I finish this report?" asked Elliot.

"NOW!" snapped Cragen. Elliot knew better than to question his boss. He got up from his chair and walked to the office.

"Close the door behind you and take a seat before I start yelling." Said Cragen. Elliot looked at his boss. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Cut the shit already, and just talk to her. This isn't about you. This is about her and if you don't change that attitude and mood soon, you're going to be on a long vacation. Is that understood?" Snapped Cragen.

Elliot stood up and quickly went for the door. But as he reached for the doorknob, Cragen pushed it shut.

"I'm not done. She told you what was going on and you acted like a jealous idiot once again. And I hate to bust that ego-inflated bubble of yours but the child is not Porters like we all know you're presuming it is. Get the hell out of my office." Said Cragen. Elliot got up and stormed out of the office, returning to his desk.

His computer suddenly beeped at him, telling him he had a new message.

**AdaAlex has signed on. **

**StablerE5 has signed on.**

**AdaAlex: **What the fuck is your problem, Stabler. What crawled up your ass all of a sudden. She fucking told you what was going on and you acted like a complete jackass and shut her out. You're going to regret it.

**StablerE5: **I have no fucking problem, Alex. She only told me after she had told everyone else. And why the hell would I regret it. It has nothing to do with me.

**AdaAlex: **It's not Porter's and you know it. And it has more to do with you then you think.

**LivBen has signed on**

**LivBen: **Alex, it's not worth it. He's not worth telling anymore.

**AdaAlex: **I'm starting to agree with you, Liv. If this is the way he's going to act than I wouldn't want him around my child either.

**StablerE5: **I'm acting like an ass? That's real good Alex. If it's not Porter's then who else did you happen to sleep with, Liv.

**AdaAlex: **You are such a fucking moron that it is not even funny.

**LivBe: **Thanks anyway, Alex.

**AdaAlex: **No, he needs to be told off once and for all. He has no reason to think you're a whore. And I won't let him get away with it.

**StablerE5: **What the fuck are you talking about, Alex?

**AdaAlex: **Stop and think about. If she didn't sleep with Porter, who else would she have slept with then? Or were you too drunk to remember?

**StablerE5: ** . SHIT! I feel like an ass. I was drunk and I didn't remember till you just brought it up again. Where's Liv?

**AdaAlex: **I don't know. I'm not there, Stabler. You are.

**LivBen: **I went to get a soda while the two of you went at it.

**AdaAlex: **I have to get going. I'm tired and want to go home and relax. Liv, call me if you need anything. Or if Stabler is being an ass once again.

**AdaAlex has signed off**

**StablerE5: **Sorry. . If you don't want to tell me who the father is then I won't push it anymore.

**LivBen: **It's fine. And I want to tell you who the father is but…

**StablerE5: **I shouldn't have presumed it was Porter's. I just got a little…

**LivBen: **A little what? Jealous?

**StablerE5: **Yeah.

**LivBen: ** . It's not Porter's. Nothing happened with him.

**StablerE5: **I don't regret that night, Liv. I wanted that for so long. I guess I shouldn't have just said that.

**LivBen: **It's fine. You're not the only one who wanted that night to happen. I just wish I hadn't been drunk.

**StablerE5: **Liv?

**LivBen: **What, Stabler.

**StablerE5: **You're going to hate me for even saying anything but I don't want to spend another year being quite.

**LivBen: **I don't hate you and I couldn't even if I tried. Pissed off, maybe.

**StablerE5: **…. I'm in love with you. And have been since day one. I'm sorry.

**LivBen: **Stop apologizing. And it goes the same way. I got jealous.

**StablerE5: **Of what?

**LivBen: **The fact that you were married, then it was Dani Beck, and back to Kathy.

**StablerE5: **Dani meant nothing to me. That should never have happened in the first place, nor the second time around with Kathy. Wait, how did you know about Dani?

**LivBen: **I came back a couple of days earlier and when I came by the precinct to visit, you and Dani were locked in a lip lock.

**StablerE5: **You saw that? Why didn't you say anything when you were here? I'm sorry you had to seen any of it. I would rather have been kissing…

**LivBen: **Because it seemed like you had already moved on with your life and I wasn't going to get in the way. Wait. Who would you rather have been kissing, Stabler?

**StablerE5: **I hadn't. I was a complete mess when you left for Oregon with Porter.

**LivBen: **You didn't answer the question, Elliot.

**StablerE5: **You

**LivBen: **Me?

**StablerE5 has signed off**

He knew actions spoke more than just words. And now was a time as any to prove that to her. Getting up out his chair, he walked around to his partner's own chair and gently pulled her up on her feet, catching her completely off guard. She was so close to him, she could almost smell every sent on him. Putting both hands on her warm, soft cheeks, he brought his own lips down to meet hers. He found himself rather surprised when she didn't pull away suddenly. Instead, she returned the kiss. Slowly pulling apart from each other, both found themselves trying to catch their breath.

"Elliot?" asked Olivia. Now things were getting messy. Now that it had just happened.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward like that." Said Elliot. She felt a smile making its way to her face. _DAMN Hormones. Wait, this wasn't her hormones playing with her. This was her. She could get used to this. No, it couldn't because they worked together on a daily basis. _

"Don't apologize, Stabler. Unless you regret it." Said Olivia.

"That's the thing. I don't regret it, Liv. I wanted that to happen. It's just taken me twelve years to act on it." Said Elliot.

Olivia sat back down at her own desk, completely oblivious to what was going on around her. Or the fact that her partner still hadn't left her side.

"Stabler, you were married. You couldn't act on it anyway." Said Olivia.

"Kathy and I fell out of love along time ago, even before this partnership began. " said Elliot.

"You went back to her a second time, Elliot. And you don't owe me an explanation of any kind." Said Olivia.

Those words stung like a bee. If she thought she didn't deserve an explanation then he felt even lower than he already did. He had to explain before she completely dismissed him altogether and he wasn't about to take the chance. Not again.

"And I did it for all the wrong reasons, Liv. And you do deserve an explanation whether you want to hear it or not." Said Elliot.

"You're right. I don't want to hear it." Snapped Olivia, getting her purse off her desk and walking to the elevators but was suddenly stopped by him.

"Stop running, and let me explain." Said Elliot. He was determined to explain things to her. Maybe then she would let him in instead of shutting him out.

"I'm not running, thank you. I'm trying to leave." Said Olivia.

"Not till I explain things. Things with Kathy were already sour to begin with and me going back a second time was a mistake. I'm not saying that Eli was a mistake because he's not. But going back to Kathy just because of Eli was wrong. And then Dani came to replace you while you were in Oregon with Porter and things were just messy and it should never of happened at all." Said Elliot.

"Yeah well guess what, it did." Said Olivia. _Damn she was angry and it showed. Why she was so damn angry at the moment? She had no reason to be. So much for not being jealous. It was written all of her face now._

Olivia just wanted out of there altogether. But she knew better than to think that he wouldn't follow. Because she knew he would just be behind. Sometimes she wondered why he was always right there behind her. Even when he shouldn't have been. No wonder Kathy accused her of sleeping with him. She would have done the same thing.

"Why the hell are you biting my head all of a sudden? "questioned Elliot. He was not about to leave especially with there still be tension between them.

"I'm not biting your fucking head off. Stop making presumtions again like you always do." Snapped Olivia.

"Oh really? I don't believe that." Said Elliot.

"Just let me leave already." Said Olivia, stepping on the elevator, hoping to leave without him tagging along.

"Fine. But you're not leaving this precinct alone." Said Elliot, joining her on the elevator. She was so damn tempted to spill it right there and then. _No, I can't tell him. Not yet. _

Getting in their separate cars, both left the parking lot with way to much on their minds.

**Christmas Eve, Olivia's apartment**

Christmas Eve and she was sitting in her dimmed apartment, sitting on the couch with a movie in progress, she hadn't heard the knocking on her door. Getting up from her spot on the couch, she opened her door and was quite surprised with who she found standing on the other side. Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie and Eli in his older brother's arms.

"What are you guys doing here and where is that smuck father of yours. Does he know where you guys are?" asked Olivia.

"He knows where we are. Besides, no one should be spending Christmas Eve alone." Said Kathleen, with bags of groceries in her hand.

It was enough to make her cry. And it did.

"Ok, so what are the five of you really up to? Why do I have a hunch this was all your father's doing." Said Olivia, wiping the tears that had now fallen freely.

"No, this was all our idea. Mom is New Mexico with our aunt and we just figured that we would spend the holidays with you." Smiled Kathleen. Of all the Stabler children, she had figured Kathleen would be the last one that would want to spend the holidays with her. But she guessed she was wrong about that.

Making their way to the kitchen, Olivia was caught off guard once more when Dickie spoke up.

"Nope. We want to do this and we're going to make dinner for all of us. While you can sit and watch." Smiled Dickie.

"Can I at least help? I don't like sitting around doing nothing while you kids are doing all the work. By the way where is that smuck of a father of yours." Asked Olivia.

"No. We want to make this, ourselves. And dad said he had some last minute shopping to do. Without us attached." Said Maureen. Olivia let out a chuckle. That was definitely Elliot. Always waiting to the very last minute to do christmas shopping.

"Only your father would put of Christmas shopping to the last minute." Laughed Olivia.

Eli left his siblings side and walked up to Olivia with a huge smile on his face.

"Wivia, look I made a picture for you." Smiled Eli. Olivia bent down to pick up the one and a half year old and sat him in her lap. Looking at the picture that Eli had drawn for her, again, brought tears to her eyes.

Once again, Kathleen was the one to notice the tears from Olivia's chocolate eyes. She walked over to where Olivia and her youngest brother were now sitting. Taking Eli from Olivia, she spoke.

"I can watch Eli if you want to take a nap before all the real fun begins." Offered Kathleen.

"That's really sweet of you, Kathleen. But I really am fine." Replied Olivia. Maureen came out of the kitchen and quickly agreed with Kathleen. The only one to know Olivia was pregnant was Maureen.

"Dickie and Lizzie are almost done anyway. And knowing dad, he'll probably walk in just as we sit down to eat. I'll wake you up when it's time to eat." Said Maureen, who was trying more to convince her to take it easy and rest for awhile before the excitement began.

Looking at Maureen, she knew this was something not to argue with. Maureen was exactly like her father. Hard-headed and stubborn.

"Alright I give up. Arguing with you is like arguing with you're old man." Said Olivia, getting up off the couch and began to walk to her bedroom. By the time she made it to her own bed, just sitting on her own bed, was enough to cause her to fall sleep. Pulling her comforter up over her, she stopped to look down at her growing abdomen. Now being five months pregnant, it was more noticeable to anyone. Maybe Christmas was a good time as ever to come clean. Yep, that was what she was going to do. Now if she could just convince herself to go through with the plan. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. Kathleen walked in her bedroom and as quietly as she could, starting to wake up Olivia. Olivia felt the young girl's warm hand on her shoulder and slowly sat up in bed.

"What time is it, Kathleen?" was the first question out of her mouth.

"It's only six." Answered Kathleen.

"You guys let me sleep for three hours? I wish you would have woken me sooner." Said Olivia.

"Maureen told us to let you sleep. That you probably needed a nap." Said Kathleen.

"And let me guess, still no sign of your father." Smiled Olivia. Kathleen just smiled. She really did know her dad backwards and out.

"No, he called earlier and said he one more gift to find and it had be just right. Then he would be on his way." Said Kathleen.

"Knowing your father, nothing he finds will be just right to him. He never does like to shop." Said Olivia.

"That's what he told us. Although I don't quite believe him anyway." Said Kathleen. At the mention of gifts, Olivia had completely forgotten about the gifts she had hidden away for the Stabler children.

"Kathleen, would you ask Dickie to come help put some stuff under the rather small thing of a tree, at least the thing I call a tree anyways." Asked Olivia. Kathleen smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Dickie stood at the doorframe of her bedroom.

"Dickie, would you mind helping me put the presents I have under the small tree in the living room?" asked Olivia getting up from her bed and walking over to her closet and pulling out a box filled with wrapped gifts. Dickie picked up the box and carried it to the living room.

As Dickie was placing the presents near the small tree, she realized how she was going to tell him. Heading for her bedroom, she pulled the hidden gift she had bought for him and sat it on the bed. Grabbing her purse, she pulled out a copy of the sonogram she had from a couple of days ago and wrote on it "Merry Christmas, Daddy." And placed the picture in the box on top of the shirt she had bought for him. Walking out of her bedroom, she walked to the spot where the gifts were now sprawled out and sat the gift down, near the top of the pile.

Smelling the aroma that now filled her apartment, she got up and walked to her kitchen. Curious as to know what the Stabler children were really up to. Kathleen turned around and saw her standing in the door frame. Olivia just smiled and laughed at Kathleen being covered in what looked like, flour. Come to mention it, Dickie was also covered in the same flour. Which made Olivia wonder if a flour fight had broken out in her kitchen.

"What happened in the kitchen that Kathleen and Dickie are now covered in flour or should I not be asking at the moment?" asked Olivia, trying to hide her giggles.

Maureen turned around from what she was doing and looked at her eldest brother and her sister. They were covered from head to the toe in white flour.

"There goes desert. Why couldn't you two actually keep the flour in the food instead of on you? This happens every year at Christmas. Although this time, mom isn't yelling and dad isn't sitting somewhere laughing hysterically. Or saying 'I told you so.' " Laughed Maureen.

"Well most of the flour ended up in the desert. How much of it, that would be Dickie's fault." Smiled Kathleen.

"Was not. I was just trying to measure out the flour and next thing I know, Kathleen dumped the cup I measured on me. And to get her back, I measured out another cup and did the same thing right back." Laughed Dickie.

"So now we have two white snowmens joining us for dinner." Laughed Olivia.

"So much for looking nice this Christmas Eve. Lizzie, is Eli still with you?" asked Maureen.

Lizzie looked at her sleeping youngest brother. And couldn't help but smile. If Eli slept now, he wouldn't be able to sleep at all later and one of them would be chasing the one and half year old around in circles.

"Yeah he is but…" stalled Lizzie.

"But what, Lizzie?" asked Kathleen.

"He fell asleep playing with his cars." Said Lizzie. Maureen, Kathleen and Dickie stopped what they were doing and looked at each other, trying to contain their own laughter. They knew Eli and what was in stored for later. Olivia had to see the sight for herself and left the three eldest children to whatever it was that they were doing in her kitchen and walked back in the living area, to find exactly what Lizzie said. Lizzie was sitting on the couch behind Eli, while Eli slept soundly on the floor with a car in both hands.

"He fell asleep with them in his hands and when I went to try to take them from him, he tried to swing at me, like I had a death wish waiting. It was funny." Said Lizzie. Knowing that the youngest child would be better sleeping on a bed rather than a floor, Olivia asked Lizzie to pick her brother up and lay him down on her bed in her bedroom. Lizzie smiled and picked up Eli and carried him in her arms and walked to the bedroom. Gently laying down her brother, Lizzie covered him just enough to keep him warm. Watching him sleep on Olivia's bed, brought a smile to her face. Eli never slept like this at home. He would sleep for about an hour and half to two hours and then wake up screaming and crying like they had left him. She didn't want to have to wake him just yet.

"He's fine on my bed, Lizzie. He's a lot more comfortable on the bed then he would on that hard floor in the living room. Your more than welcome to lay there with him if you want." Offered Olivia.

"I would but I got told to set the table or at least put the plates and utensils out. But why don't you lay with Eli? Then he'll definite sleep a little longer, even thought it might end up in a race around the room later." Smiled Lizzie. Suddenly feeling a little more tired then she had thought, she laid herself down behind Eli and soon found herself asleep with her arm around the sleeping Eli. Lizzie quietly walked out of the bedroom and gently closed the bedroom door so neither would be disturb. However that wasn't the case when she suddenly heard Dickie's cell phone ringing on the couch.

"Dickie, your phone is ringing. Don't let it keep on ringing. You'll wake up Eli and Olivia." Said Lizzie.

"You answer. I can't right now. Kathleen has me covered in flour and sugar again. Besides the only person that would be calling me on Christmas Eve, would be dad. I already talked to mom earlier." Said Dickie. Lizzie walked over to the couch and picked up her brother's phone and answered it.

"Hello?" said Lizzie. Dickie was right, it was their father.

"Lizzie? What are you doing answering Dickie's phone?" asked Elliot. Knowing full well that if she told her father the real reason she was answering her brother's phone and that Dickie and Kathleen were covered in sugar and flour in the kitchen, he would make his way there and would just laugh, rather not helping.

"Because Kathleen and Dickie are in the kitchen helping Maureen at the moment." Replied Lizzie. Hoping that her father would buy the excuse and her some more time.

"Please tell me that your brother and sisters have not destroyed Olivia's kitchen let alone apartment. What's Eli doing while their all in the kitchen?" asked Elliot.

The minute she told him that Eli had fallen asleep with cars in his hands, her father would end up telling her so.

"He fell asleep on the floor, playing with his cars. He wouldn't let them go for anything so he fell asleep with a car in each hand." Said Lizzie.

"And he's sleeping where?" asked Elliot.

Lizzie tried to keep the giggles at bay but with no such luck.

"Lizzie?" asked Elliot.

"I put Eli on Olivia's bed like she said, because he would be more comfortable then the hard floor in the living area." Said Lizzie.

"Great. That means by the time we sit down to dinner, your brother is going to be a mini tornado." laughed Elliot. He knew how his youngest son worked. When he wanted to be, Eli could be full of energy.

"Are you done shopping yet? Your missing all the fun." Said Lizzie.

"Whose watching Eli anyway?" asked Elliot. He was curious to know this answer.

"Olivia fell asleep next to him. They've been asleep for the past forty five minutes." Answered Lizzie.

"I have one more stop to make and then I'll be there. Don't wake either of them until we're ready to eat. Is that understood?" said Elliot.

"I already knew that. Maureen has that taken care of." Said Lizzie, putting Dickie's phone back on the island where it had originally been. Lizzie walked back to the kitchen and looked at the mess that Kathleen and Dickie had created.

"What did dad want, Lizzie?" asked Dickie.

"Nothing. He was just checking in. He said not to destroy the kitchen or the apartment for that matter." Replied Lizzie.

"We haven't yet." Said Kathleen, taking a second look at the kitchen. Maybe a little mess but it wasn't like they had set the kitchen on fire.

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy." Laughed Lizzie.

"Well you sort of do look like her, Lizzie. Especially when you point like you are right now." Joked Dickie.

"Don't forget whose your twin, Richard." Laughed Lizzie. She had a point. He hated it when she was right or pointed the obvious out to him. Or that she called him by his real name given any chance she had.

This time it was Maureen's phone that began ringing. Maureen washed her hands from what she had been working on and went to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" said Maureen.

"Maureen, where's your dad at?" asked Kathy.

"Out running errands. I thought you already talked Dickie this morning." Asked Maureen.

"I did. But I sort of need to talk to your father and he's not answering his cell phone." Said Kathy.

Going down to her sister's in Mexico, made her grow up and realize a few thing that she hadn't been aware of before. Being down in Mexico with her sister and her family, felt right. She wasn't ready to come home just yet. Being the reason she was calling to talk to Elliot.

"Mom, why do you to talk to dad? Aren't you and Aunt Julie going to church for Christmas Eve mass?" asked Maureen. Just as she was continuing the conversation with her mother on the phone, knocking on the front door started. Maureen glanced back at her eldest brother and whispered to him to get the door and not to wake Olivia and Eli.

Dickie did as he was told and walked to the front door and opened it. Maureen turned back around and saw her father standing in the door frame. And covered in snow at that. It hadn't been snowing when they had gotten there. But then again, it was only 3pm when they had gotten there. It was now 7pm.

"Dad, mom's on the phone. Says she needs to talk to you. Apparently your phone is off again." Said Maureen, handing her phone to her father.

"It was on. I just left it in the car." Said Elliot, catching a glimpse of his other children in the kitchen and covered in what looked like a white dusting of some sort. Taking Maureen's phone from her, he stepped out into the hall to continue the conversation.

"Kathy? I thought you were down at your's sister?" asked Elliot.

"I am. That's actually why I needed to talk to you. Coming down here was probably the smartest thing I've down in the past year. I'm thinking of staying. But before I decide anything I wanted to run the idea past you." Said Kathy.

"What about the kids? Have you said anything to them about moving down to your sisters?" asked Elliot.

"No. But I will at some point. I'm not doing it because of the past problems and the divorce, Elliot. I'm actually doing this for myself." Said Kathy.

"The kids aren't going to be too thrilled with the idea. And what about Eli? Or any of them for that matter? Plan on seeing any of them at all?" asked Elliot, rather surprise at what Kathy was telling him.

"I know that. But I NEED to do this. And it's not like I'm going to be out of their lives altogether. I couldn't do that. Not to them or you for that matter. Besides, I'll be home for Dickie and Lizzie's graduation." Said Kathy.

"I can't tell you what to do. It's your decision." Said Elliot.

Kathy was rather surprise by the reaction and response she was getting from her ex-husband. It was not what or how she had planned it.

"How's Olivia?" asked Kathy. It felt some much better to be asking that question on more friendly terms. And she was asking out of pure concern.

"Actually, Kathy, she's on a leave of absence from work at the moment." Answered Elliot.

That wasn't like the Olivia she knew.

"Did something happen at work that would make her do that? Elliot, we both know Olivia lives for her work." Said Kathy.

"I know that. But…" started Elliot. He wasn't sure if he should be saying anything to his ex-wife, let alone that Olivia was even pregnant to begin with.

"But what, Elliot? It's not like I'm going to jump a plane and show up at her apartment door." Joked Kathy.

"She's pregnant, Kathy." Said Elliot in a rather heighten tone.

The news was surprising to her. They had been divorced for nearly a year and a half. Rather then just come and say "Your going to be there aren't you?" which she normally would have. It took Kathy a few moments to continue the conversation.

"Do the kids know? Everyone taking it ok?" asked Kathy.

"No offense Kathy, but you sound like your presuming that it's mine." Replied Elliot.

"It's not? I would have thought…." Came Kathy's voice over the phone. She had presumed that it was his. Since the divorce, she thought he would go running into Olivia's arms. And after being divorced for the past year and a half, she had come to move on and except things as there were. The thought hadn't crossed his mind. But now that Kathy had planted the idea in his head, it would be the only thing in his mind that night.

"Elliot, earth to Elliot. Anyone there?" laughed Kathy.

"What? I'm still here." Said Elliot.

"You never once thought this child could be yours?" asked Kathy.

"No. I had no reason to. At least not until you mentioned it just now. And to answer your question, no the kids don't know. At least yet." Said Elliot.

"Not even Maureen? That's surprising." Laughed Kathy.

"I think if Maureen knew she would have told her siblings." Said Elliot.

"Elliot, I have to get going to mass. But tell Olivia, I'll call within the next couple of days." Said Kathy.

Now this was the Kathy he knew in high school and fell in love with. But then again, they were both 18 and just out of high school when they had gotten married. Before he even had gone into the marines. Let alone the academy.

Shutting Maureen's phone and slipping it back in to his coat pocket, he turned around and walked in the apartment.

"What did mom want, dad?" asked Kathleen. Now was a better of time to tell them. Especially with his youngest sound asleep.

"Actually, before Eli decides to wake up, your mom has decided to stay down in Mexico with your aunt Julie for awhile. But she said she would be back in time for Dickie and Lizzie's graduation." Said Elliot. Maureen turned to look at her father. Rather surprised that she hadn't heard any yelling. It's what they had all been used to by now.

"Do I even want to know what happened that Lizzie and Dickie are covered in white powder." Said Elliot, already laughing. Normally, he would be sitting in a chair in the corner and Kathy would be yelling.

"You're twins decided to try and attempt at desert. That obviously wasn't what happened." Spoke Olivia, walking out of her bedroom. Eli still sound asleep. Elliot turned at the voice behind him. Turning back to face the kitchen, the two of them were still going at with flour and sugar. Not paying any attention to their father standing right there.

"Alright, the two of you stop making a mess with the flour and go get cleaned up. Maureen, next time, give them something other than desert." Said Elliot, still trying to contain his laughter.

Both twins walked past their father, when Dickie turned around and gave his father a hug, adding more white power to him. Olivia let out a laugh. Elliot glanced at himself and soon realized why his eldest son had just given him a hug. Lizzie walked behind her father and got him from the back.

"I guess that would mean three snowmen's at dinner." Laughed Olivia.

"I'm glad someone is getting enjoyment out of this. Most of it's from the snow falling outside. There's got to be at least four inches on the ground already." Said Elliot.

"It wasn't snowing when we got here." Said Maureen.

"Yeah well, now it is." Said Elliot. Grabbing her coat that was hanging from the rack on the wall, Olivia snuck of her apartment to see the snow.

Maureen had noticed that Olivia snuck out.

"Where did Olivia go?" asked Elliot.

"Probably out to see the snow." Answered Maureen. Elliot grabbed his own coat and once again left the apartment.

**Outside the Apartment Complex**

"Are you asking to catch Phenomena out here?' asked Elliot. Olivia turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"I have a coat on. Thanks, dad." joked Olivia.

"Still." Said Elliot.

"It's not like I plan on going for a run. It's just a few minutes. It's never snowed like this before." Said Olivia.

"Yes it has. You're just usually somewhere inside or at work, to notice." Said Elliot.

"Is there a certain reason why you followed me out here?" asked Olivia.

"No. Should there have been? Besides I hadn't even noticed that you walked out at all. Maureen did." Said Elliot.

Maureen was making sure she wasn't over doing it. With the naps, being outside in the snow, or even helping with the food. Either she was being protective or she just genuinely cared about her. Or maybe it was both.

"El?" she began. Now was a good time to warn him what her gift to him was. Rather than he open it and get angry again about it.

"Yeah, Liv?" replied Elliot.

"I need to warn you about your gift. There's something in there I'm hoping you don't lose your temper over. I wanted to say something earlier but between Alex being overprotective and the argument at the 1-6, I just thought this was the better way to do it." Said Olivia, hoping that she had given him enough of a warning.

With again that shit-eating face of his, he turned to reply, when he noticed she was already heading back inside.

**Inside Olivia's Apartment**

By now the food was ready and Eli was awake and running from one place to another, like a tazamaninian devil. He reminded her of the cartoon character. Always spinning and running in circles. Lizzie was watching in amusement, as where her brother and sisters.

"Told you, Olivia. And he's just getting started. Hopefully he won't be wearing his food this year." Said Dickie.

Elliot was just walking through the door when he caught site of his youngest running back in forth in the hall area. Yep, this was definitely going to be a Christmas to remember for all of them.

"And he's been up for how long?" laughed Elliot.

"Ten minutes. Although when he got up, he was crying because Olivia was no longer lying next to him. I guess he got over it." Said Maureen.

"I take it that the food is actually done? Or are we waiting to see if it catches on fire this year?" Said Elliot.

"No fires. And that wasn't my fault. Kathleen wasn't paying attention." Said Dickie.

"It was not. And it was one year, RICHARD!" said Kathleen.

"I won't even ask. Sit anywhere you want since I don't have a table for all of us to sit at." Said Olivia.

"Someone might want to buckle Eli in then. I doubt that he's going to sleep anytime soon." Laughed Kathleen.

Ten minutes later, everyone found a spot to sit. Elliot, Dickie and Lizzie on the couch. Maureen and Kathleen on the floor and well, Eli, he decided to sit on the coffee table.

"Of all the places he picks to sit and it has to be the coffee table." Laughed Olivia.

"That's nothing. Last year he sat on dad's lap and instead of the plate falling on the floor, it ended up all over dad." Laughed Kathleen.

"Leave your brother alone, Kathleen. At least he didn't throw up." Said Elliot. Dickie and Maureen started cracking up. It was one year and Kathleen was only 8 years old. She had eaten too fast and even after she had been told to slow down, she still ate too fast and threw up on Elliot.

"I was 8 when that happened. Unlike Dickie who threw the apple pie mom had made the night before." Laughed Kathleen. By now everyone was in hysterics. She definately

wanted to hear this story. Especially when it came to any of the Stabler children throwing food.

"You threw a pie, Dickie? At what or who should I ask?" laughed Olivia.

"Actually, I threw it at Dad. He just kept sitting in the chair laughing and I thought if I threw the pie at dad, he would stop." Laughed Dickie.

"And Mom was ready to murder you for doing it too." Laughed Maureen.

"Mom really was going to have you head for that though, Dickie." Laughed Lizzie

"I guess Christmas in the Stabler house was never dull." Said Olivia.

"Never. Each one of them did something every Christmas." Said Elliot.

Maureen knew she was the next one to be mentioned.

"What about Maureen? I don't remember her doing anything?" asked Lizzie.

"Burnt the pie two Christmases ago and then threw in the snow." Laughed Elliot.

"You left out Lizzie." Corrected Kathleen.

"No i didn't. I never did anything like the rest of you." said Lizzie.

"Actually you did. But you and Dickie were only one when it happened." Said Elliot.

"This doesn't sound good. Should it be even retold when there is food involved?" asked Olivia.

"Probably not. But it looks like everyone's done so it can be said." Said Elliot.

"I definitely don't want to hear this one." Said Kathleen.

"I do." Said Maureen.

"So do I" said Lizzie.

"Every Christmas, when all four of them were about one, One of them always made sure to either get sick or pee on me. Except the one year, Dickie decided to do it to Kathy." Said Elliot. If this was what was a typical Christmas was like with the Stablers then what was it going to be like with her own child?

That being said, all four faces of the Stabler older children quickly went from laughing in hysterics, to that of mouths hanging open, like their father had just said something embarrassing.

"Can we open presents now?" asked Lizzie.

"Your children definitely don't waste anytime." Laughed Olivia.

"They never could. You're surprised? Smiled Elliot.

"Kind of." Said Olivia.

"Kathleen, move your brother off the coffee table." Asked Elliot. Kathleen picked up Eli from the coffee table and sat him in her lap.

"Dickie, why don't you give out presents. You helped put them under the tree." Said Olivia. Dickie smiled. Last year, Lizzie got to hand out presents. Dickie moved from where he had being sitting on the couch and moved to over by the some what of a tree.

"I guess Eli gets to go first again?" asked Dickie, picking up the first present.

"HE'S ONLY ONE AND A HALF, RICHARD." Came his sisters voices. Not just one of them but all three of them. The minute all of them called him Richard, he knew it was a losing battle. He handed Eli the gold wrapped present. Eli didn't wait. He started tearing through the wrapping paper. When he finally got it all off and all over the floor, the young boy had a huge smile on his face. It was a giant Tonka truck with his name on the side.

"I guess he'll be happy for the rest of the night." Laughed Maureen.

"Anything having to do with trucks and cars, he's happy." Said Kathleen.

"Who was it from?" asked Lizzie.

"Me." Answered Olivia. At the answer, Elliot quickly turned in her direction.

"You didn't have to do that, Liv." Said Elliot.

"It's not that big of a deal, Elliot. Besides with being on a medical leave of absence, it's extra money I would have sitting around." Said Olivia.

Next present went to Kathleen. This one was also from Olivia. Kathleen opened the gift and to her surprise, found a leather bound scrapbook. Olivia knew how much scrapbooking meant to Kathleen. So this was an easy choice.

"Thank You." Said Kathleen, getting up from the floor and hugging Olivia.

"You're more than welcome." Replied Olivia.

Now it was Maureen's turn. Dickie handed her the gift. Carefully unwrapping the gift, Maureen's face fell when she opened it to find a digital camera. She had been asking for one for the past two years.

"I take it that it's okay then" asked Olivia. Maureen didn't wait. She ran to her and quickly hugged her. Not even her father had giving her something like. Ok, so maybe a car but this was different. Rather surprised at what Olivia had given Maureen. He just sat back and watched as the pile slowly went down.

Dickie handed Lizzie her present. And like her siblings, she tore into the gift. Her eyes said it all. In her hands was a blue DS system.

"I asked dad for one and he told me no because I wouldn't take care of it." Smiled Lizzie.

"Great, she'll be playing all day and night long. That thing will be permanently to her hands." Laughed Dickie.

"Actually Dickie, I wouldn't be talking. You might want to open yours before you tease Lizzie" said Olivia. Dickie grabbed his gift and ripped immediately into the gift. He stopped when all the paper was off and he was staring at an x-box system. Again rather surprised at the gesture, he once again turned to his partner with a questioning look on his face.

"I told you it wasn't a big deal, El. Who else was I going to spend that money on?" whispered Olivia.

Dickie picked up another gift. This one was for his father. Olivia immediately recognized it as the one from her. This would be it. Either he wouldn't say anything or he would be hurt, upset and angry. She was hoping for the first rather than the second.

Excusing herself from the festivities, she slowly walked back to her bedroom and closed the door. She couldn't take being there as he opened her gift.

Elliot opened the box and when the picture caught his eye, he pulled it up out of the shirt so only he could see. Reading the words "Merry Christmas, Daddy" on the picture, he suddenly knew why she had excused herself. Sitting the box down and taking the picture with him, he got up and went to check on her.

He knew her door wouldn't be locked. Dark, maybe. Slowly opening the door, he was rather surprised when he didn't find her sitting on her bed. Again, he knew the bathroom door wouldn't be locked either. Opening the door, he saw her sitting on floor, with what looked like tears. He wasn't mad. Surprised was more like it.

Olivia saw him in the door frame with the picture in his hand. She presumed he was mad and angry at her. What she didn't realize was what he did next. Getting up off the floor, she pushed past him to move back to her bed.

He knew what he wanted to say but the words weren't coming out his mouth. She took that as a bad sign. She went to get up to push him out of her room but she was stopped when he got in the way.

"Just say it already, Stabler. 'Why didn't I say something earlier' or' why did I wait till now to tell you'. Said Olivia. Tears still flowing freely, he moved closer to her and stopped her ranting when he placed his own lips on hers. And she didn't pull away.

"Say what, Liv? " asked Elliot. By now she was standing and right in his face.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Whispered Olivia. She hoped he hadn't heard her. He had.

"I was the ass and shouldn't have jump to conclusions in the first place." Said Elliot.

It was written all over face her. He could tell that she was questioning the situation and as well herself.

"Stop questioning you're self and presuming that I'm mad. Because I sure as hell ain't. for this child or what I'm about to do." Said Elliot, once again placing his lips on hers, only putting more passion into it. This time she pulled back from the kiss. Leaving him with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing? This can't happen Elliot. It would change everything at work and I don't want that." said Olivia.

"What are you even talking about? You're not even working right now. Are you telling me that this is something that you don't want to pursue because of what might happen when you come back to work? Stop thinking ahead and do what you want to do. Not what you have to because of work." Said Elliot, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"I don't…."started Olivia. He knew when she hesitated and she was hesitating now.

"Liv, what is it that you want?" asked Elliot.

"The kids are still out there. Waiting for both of us to come back." Said Olivia. Hoping to avoid the rest of the conversation.

"Liv?" snapped Elliot, getting frustrated that she was avoiding answering him at all. .

"You really want to know. Fine, Elliot, I do want this. But you know how relationships go with me. They never last. I don't want to end up getting hurt again. I can't take it anymore." Said Olivia.

"Liv, of all people, you know I wouldn't hurt you. No one knows more about you then I do." Said Elliot.

"Maureen knows." Said Olivia.

"Knows what? That you're pregnant and that she gets to be a big sister again? Or that I'm in love with you." Said Elliot. She never heard those words before. Not from her drunken mother, not even from any of her past relationships.

"Both. I didn't mean to tell her before you…" said Olivia.

"It's fine. You told me now, and that's what matters. Liv, please let me show you how much I love you. Don't shut me out." Said Elliot. He was serious. So why was she having such a difficult time letting him, of all people, in? Once again, she found his lips crashing with hers once more.

"I can't do this. This is just too much at one time." Hesitated Olivia. Again she was panicking. Both were heading back to living room area when she stopped just before the door. Thinking she was about to take it back, he looked at her.

What the hell did he have to do to convince her that this was what she wanted just as bad as bad as he did. Or that he wasn't mad, or going to leave any time soon. If he didn't do something soon then he wouldn't be the one running. She would.

"I can't be there when you tell them. It's already been a nice Christmas and I don't want to ruin it by telling them." Said Olivia.

"In case you haven't noticed but they wanted to make Christmas dinner. They wanted to spend Christmas with you. Liv, they wanted to do this for you. They wanted to share it with you. They wanted and want to be here." Argued Elliot.

"They wanted to or you told them to because you knew damn well how I spent my Christmas?" snapped Olivia. This was getting uglier as it continued. And every chance he got, she found a way to throw it back in face.

"They wanted too. I didn't tell them to do anything. By the way, in case you have noticed in the past two hours, they consider you family. Quite running from the one thing we both know you want." Said Elliot, slightly raising his voice at her. He didn't mean to raise his voice at her. It just came out.

**Living Room Area**

"They've been gone for awhile. Should someone go and check on them?" asked Dickie. Maureen just smiled. She knew exactly why neither Olivia or her father had come back. She knew that Olivia was telling him. And she wasn't about to say anything just yet. That and it was more fun this way. When only Elliot came back, Maureen was the first to notice.

"Dad, were is Olivia? " asked Dickie. Part of him understood why she didn't want to be there when he told them but the other part of him was hoping that she would be there to tell them with him.

"She'll be out in a little bit but we have to talk about something and this includes you." Said Elliot. By now he had his children's undivided attention and including Eli. Maureen knew what he was about to tell them.

"Is Olivia okay?" asked Lizzie. Elliot just smiled. He knew they would care and would want to know what was going on, both with the baby and him and Olivia. But maybe not all in the same night.

"She's fine. Let me ask you this, how would everyone feel if there was another brother or sister?" asked Elliot. It was the only way he knew how to ask them without just blurting it right out. This way he could find out what they really thought.

Maureen stood up first. Thinking that it wasn't something she wanted, he stood up and made sure that wasn't the case.

"Maureen?" asked Elliot.

"I was just going to check on Olivia." Replied Maureen. He had forgotten that she already knew. And obviously it wasn't bothering her, otherwise there would be yelling and angry words exchanged. Maureen did as she said and walked back to Olivia's bedroom.

Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie looked at each other. All smiles on their faces, he presumed it was fine with them. But until he heard otherwise, he wasn't definitely sure.

Lizzie didn't wait for her sister and brother to ask. So she did instead.

"Is Olivia pregnant?" asked Lizzie. Kathleen and Dickie turned from looking at Lizzie, to looking at their father for an answer.

"Yes." Said Elliot.

Kathleen knew that what she was about to ask, was going to be sensitive. And she already knew the answer but like her father, she wanted to hear to be sure.

"It's yours right?" asked Kathleen. Lizzie and Dickie looked at her like she was nuts. They both knew that if their father answered the question at all, then they more than likely knew the answer. Hell, they already knew the answer. They just wanted to hear it from him.

He hadn't been expecting that question from any of his children. Okay, so maybe Maureen if at that. But then again, they really didn't seem too upset over it. Which was exactly why he chose to answer Kathleen.

"Yes. Which means…."started Elliot but was cut off by Dickie. He could swear that between three remaining children, they purposely each asked a question.

"That we get to be big sisters and brothers again." Answered Kathleen.

"I take it that this doesn't bother anyone then." Said Elliot.

"Why would it? We love Olivia. She's already been a part of this family." Smiled Lizzie.

That wasn't the answer he had been expecting at all. Which meant, if this was the way that they felt about Olivia, then telling them rest would be fine. But he was beaten to it when again, Dickie asked.

"Does that mean that Olivia and you are together then?" asked Dickie. Lizzie and Kathleen looked at him like he shouldn't have just asked that. Both of them immediately got on his case.

"RICHARD! Of all things you chose to ask, you asked that." Said Kathleen as she threw the couch cushion at her brother. Choosing to break up the soon to be all out pillow fight, Elliot got in between them.

"Stop, you all are old enough to leave the pillow fights out of it. And to answer Dickie's not so appropriate question, not at the moment." Said Elliot.

"Why not?" asked Lizzie, with a smile on her face.

"What is this all of a sudden? Ask 20 questions tonight." Laughed Elliot.

"No. Just us being curious." Answered Dickie.

"Obvious enough." Laughed Elliot.

**Olivia's Bedroom**

She had laid down on her bed, thinking that no one would bother her. Obviously wasn't the case. She heard her door squeak open, telling her that someone was opening it. Making sure to whisper as to not wake her, Maureen closed the door behind her. And took a seat on the opposite side of her. Looking up to see Maureen sitting on the other side of her, she quickly sat up. Automatically assuming that she was there to yell at her. But it hadn't been the case. Rather the complete opposite.

"Maureen?" asked Olivia.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You never came back out to finish opening presents and when dad came back by himself, we thought…." Started Maureen. Now she had Olivia's undivided attention.

"Thought what?" asked Olivia. She really did want to know what Maureen and the rest of them thought.

"We thought maybe we did something to upset you." Said Maureen.

"Wasn't the case, sweetheart. And you five have done more than you really should have." Said Olivia.

"I don't hear anything." Commented Maureen.

"Neither do I. Which only means someone killed someone. My money is on Dickie." Laughed Olivia.

"If it was Dickie, I'm sure it's because he shot off his mouth again. It's usually what ends up happening." Smiled Maureen.

"Nice to know how you really feel about you're brother, Maureen." Smiled Olivia.

"I have no problem with Dickie let alone any of them. It's just we get on each others nerves now and then." Said Maureen. Olivia just smiled. Maureen got up and before Olivia could even say anything else, Maureen was hugging her. Just as Maureen had made it to the door, Eli came running in, smiling. Maureen smiled at her brother and then Olivia. Before she could even make it out of the bedroom all together, she turned around to face them when she heard and watched what her youngest brother did next.

"Wivia, baby?" smiled Eli, as he reached up and put his little hands over her growing bump. Maureen smiled at the sight. She knew Eli understood what was going on. Maybe not as much as them but still. Maureen closed the door behind her.

Olivia smiled and bent down to Eli's level and picked up the toddler. She sat down on her bed with Eli next to her. Next thing she knew Eli was in her lap and his tiny hands on her bump. Before she even had the chance to get up and walk back out to the Christmas festivities, the baby suddenly moved to let her know that they were there. She sat back down on her bed, and let the tears fall freely. Looking up at Olivia, Eli though he had done something to make her cry.

"Wivia, sad? Eli bad?" said Eli. Olivia looked back down at the toddler. And let out a small chuckle.

"No buddy, Wivia not sad. And Eli not bad. " smiled Olivia.

"Ice creem?" smiled Eli.

"I think we can manage that, buddy. Let's go get some." Said Olivia, getting up from her bed and carrying Eli out of the room. Dickie noticed her carrying his youngest brother and ran up to her to take Eli from her. Dickie carried Eli back to the living room. Olivia had walked into her kitchen and got out two bowls from her cabinet. She turned around and got the ice cream out of her refrigerator. Not noticing that Elliot was standing on the opposite side of her. She hadn't heard him. She was too busy trying to dish out the ice cream. Not to mention drifting off somewhere else.

"Avoiding the rest of the fun and havoc?" laughed Elliot.

"What? Did you say something just now?" asked Olivia.

"Are you suddenly deaf or something? I said, "Avoiding the rest of the fun and havoc? You didn't hear me?" laughed Elliot.

**Three months later, at Mercy General**

Never once had she thought she would be where she was at the moment. In her arms was the one single thing in her life that she wanted the most. And she finally was holding it in her own two arms. She was finally holding her own son in her arms. Completely lost in the moment, she hadn't been aware of the fact that she had company in the room. Five to be exact. One by one they inched their way over to her. Dickie had Eli in his arms, who had just fallen asleep moments prior.

Olivia looked up and saw the five of them standing there. Trying not to smile anymore than she already was.

"Can I hold him?" asked Lizzie. Lizzie of all them, was the one who was slow to warm up to her. And nine months later, she was the complete opposite.

"You can all hold him, just remember to support his head when you do." Said Olivia, giving her son to Lizzie. He was only hours old and he was already the quietist baby she knew. Even Eli hadn't been this quite when he was born. He was screaming when he was born.

Olivia watched as Lizzie held him. It only made the smile on her face, at the moment , grow even more. The only thing missing from this family moment, was their father. Who hadn't been there to see his son being born.

By the time each of them had gotten to hold him, he was soundly asleep in his mother's arms.

"Did you find out where your father is, Kathleen?" asked Olivia. She wasn't the only curious to know where he was at the moment. All five of them wanted to know where he was and if he was okay.

"He's not answering his phone. I know he went to work this morning but other than that. I don't know. " answered Kathleen. And that was an honest to god answer. All five of them excused themselves to get something to eat from the cafeteria. Leaving the new mother to bond with her child.

Don Cragen, Fin, and Munch were soon in the room with her, not moments later.

Upon hearing the sex of the baby, Fin and Munch kept arguing who won the bet. Fin said it was him. And John said it was him.

"Both of you knock it off. Split the damn money and act like adults already." Said Don.

"You made a bet on what the sex of the baby was? What else have the two of you been betting on behind my back?" laughed Olivia. She knew the two partners made bets at times. Such as, 'Was Elliot going to lose his temper again?, Was he going to punch a locker or wall?' And truth be told, it was hilarious watching the two of them go at it. It always provided good entertainment.

"Sorry baby girl. We only made the stupid bet because we thought it would be another mini version of your partner." Said Fin.

"I don't care. It provides quality entertainment for the rest of us." Smiled Olivia.

"Where is Elliot? Does he even have a clue that you're here or that you had the baby? It's not like him to miss something like this." Asked Don.

"We don't know where he is. Kathleen has tried him at least 12 times on his cell and it's apparently turned off. None of us know where he is." Said Olivia.

"I'll send one of these two sorry lame asses of detectives to drive back to the station to see if he's still there." Said Don. He immediately turned and threw a look at his two detectives.

"I'll go. Munch won't do any good. " said Fin.

"If he's there, tell him to call one of us." Said Don.

"After he finds out that he missed his own kid's birth? I don't think your going to get a phone call, rather him running everyone down trying to get in the room." Said Fin.

"Just do it and go, already, Fin." Said Olivia.

Fin and Munch walked out of the room. Leaving Olivia and Don alone.

"You don't seem too upset that Elliot's not here. That's not like you, Olivia." Said Don.

"I know he wouldn't have missed it on purpose." Said Olivia.

"I take it, he's just like his father. Tempermental." Smiled Don.

"Actually, just the opposite. He's quite. And hasn't fused yet. Except when he's hungry." Replied Olivia.

"Did you finally decide on a name?" asked Don.

"I did actually. Without any help from Elliot. Rather I picked it and he's going to have to like it." Said Olivia.

"Please tell me you didn't name him after his cocky father." Laughed Don.

"Matthew Elias." Said Olivia.

Don just smiled. At least she hadn't given him his father's first name. Rather his middle name was close enough to his father's.

**1-6 Precinct **

Why was today so damn long. And why was the precinct completely a ghost town all of a sudden? He was tired and it showed. He walked up the stairs to the cribs and laid down for awhile. However that didn't last long. Hearing voices from down below, he was soon up again and walking down the stairs. Only to find, Fin walking in like someone had just ticked him off.

"Man, where has you're cocky, pale white ass been? Everyone has been calling your phone for the past five hours." Said Fin.

"I've been right here since I came in this morning. And my phone is dead." Said Elliot.

"Man, I don't have time for your bullshit. I need to get you back to Mercy and the quicker the better." Said Fin.

"Why Mercy?" asked Elliot.

"Because that partner of yours just gave birth to..." started Fin. But before he could even finish the damn sentence, he had already ran out of the precinct. Fin laughed to himself. He knew this was the reaction to expect from Elliot. Which was exactly way he knew Elliot wouldn't think twice about making the phone call. He would just end up busting through the hospital doors.

**Mercy General**

Not even fifteen minutes later, he burst through the doors, nearly passing his children in

the waiting room.

"Were have you been, dad? Lizzie said she called you at least 12 times in the past two hours and she never heard back from you?" asked Dickie.

"My phone was dead, I couldn't answer it. At work, like I said I was going to be. Wait, how did the five of you get up here in the first place?" asked Elliot.

"Olivia, called Maureen early this morning saying she need a ride up here. Maureen and Kathleen brought Olivia up this morning. And I drove Lizzie and Eli. " Answered Dickie.

"God, damn it." Snapped Elliot. This had been the one time he wanted to make sure that he didn't miss the event. And yet, he still managed to. Why the hell hadn't he at least called to check in on her. If he had then maybe he wouldn't have missed the birth of his child. God, knows how pissed she was at him.

"Dad! Eli is right here. If hears you, he'll repeat every word that you just said." Corrected Lizzie.

Quickly getting his temper in check, he decided to call Don to tell him he was here. Hoping that there wouldn't be any yelling or screaming in the backround.

"Where the hell is you're ass? Why the hell haven't you answered you're damn phone?" yelled Don. Now he was in the overprotective mode.

"I was at the station and my phone was dead." Said Elliot.

"You're going to have a hell of a lot explaining to do. Get you're ass in here." Yelled Don.

He did as he was told to. After finding out which room from Maureen, he crept his way in the room.

"I swear, you do something stupid like this again, I will have you're ass in a can. Understood?" snapped Don.

"That's if Liv doesn't do it first." Replied Elliot.

"And I hope to god that she doesn't have too, Stabler. Or there will hell to pay." Said Don, as he closed the door behind him. Leaving the two alone in the room.

When she didn't look at him, but instead turned to face the window, he knew she more than just mad at him. He himself had told her back at Christmas time that he would never hurt her. And yet he turned around and did the one thing that he had said he wouldn't do, by missing the birth of his child. He wouldn't be surprised if she was beyond mad at him.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I was at the station and my phone was dead. Please say something." Said Elliot. Nothing. She just kept her focus on the window. She didn't want to show her boss and co-workers that him not being there, was upsetting her. When it really was.

"Please, Liv. Talk to me." Said Elliot, as he pulled the chair up to her side of the bed. Still nothing. SHIT. This was going to take a lot of graveling to get his ass out of the shit that he had just caused.

When she finally rolled back over to face him, tears were now evident more than ever. He hated seeing her cry. Especially if he was the one that cause it to begin with.

"I don't feel like talking, Stabler. And I'm not mad like you think I am." Said Olivia. That was bullshit and he knew it. She was just trying to acknowledge the fact that he screwed up.

"There is no way hell that you're not mad, let alone upset right now." Said Elliot.

"Yeah well. Don't even sit there and tell me that I have no reason to be. Just leave already." Snapped Olivia. There it was. There was the anger that he rightly deserved. He wasn't giving up any time soon.

"I'm not leaving this damn chair. You'll have to physically remove me from this chair, let alone the room." Replied Elliot. Rather than have to answer him, she just grabbed his phone and sent a text to Fin.

_Get him the hell out of here. I don't want to see him right now. Please, Fin. – Liv_

Fin heard his phone beep at him and flipped it open to the message. He just smiled. He knew eventually she would get upset and angry at him. He got up from his chair and began walking towards her room. Munch and Don caught him.

"Where you headed to, Fin." Asked Don.

"To get Stabler out of the room per request of Liv." Smiled Fin.

This wasn't going to end well. Trying to get him out of the room was going to take a lot of effort. Fin walked in and Elliot looked at him. She wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. She rolled back over to her side and tried to fall asleep. Hoping that when she woke up, she would want to deal with him.

"Let's go, Stabler." Said Fin. Giving up at the moment, he wasn't about to let Fin literally drag him out of the room. He would make another attempt in a little while. But he had to do something first, hoping that what he did, would help make up for the shit he just caused.

"Fine, I'm going but not before I take care of something. Give me a minute, Fin." Said Elliot. All he needed was a single minute to prove to her, he was genuinely sorry for not being there.

"You got 60 seconds, Stabler. That's all. And I'll be waiting outside the door just in case you decide to be even more stupid then you already have been." Said Fin. And he meant it.

"Why the hell haven't you left yet? Do you not get it, that I don't even want to look at you now? Is that a hard……." Started Olivia. Before she could even finish her sentence, she found his lips on her. Damn it. Why did he do that every time he was trying to either prove a point or make up for the shit he continued to make?

He pulled back, and headed for the door like he said he would. And he was going to leave like he said. Fin was the first to get in his face once more.

"I swear to god, Stabler. If I go in there and she's crying still, your ass is mine." Said Fin.

"Don't you think I know that already, Fin? I'm not making excuses for me not being here. Because there is none. Do you seriously think that I did this to her on purpose?" snapped Elliot.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Man, I swore that you would have been here. You almost missed Eli's had it not been for Olivia. And even then, you ignore her." Said Fin.

Both men walked back to the lobby. Elliot was rather taken aback when he noticed his ex-wife now standing in the waiting room.

"Kathy? What are you doing here? I thought you were at you're sisters in queens?" asked Elliot.

"Maureen called me. She said that you missed the birth. God, I hope Olivia is beyond pissed at you right now." Said Kathy.

"She is. She won't even look at me let alone let me in the room." Said Elliot.

"And you're surprised?" said Kathy, walking down the hall to her room.

"Where are you going?' asked Elliot.

"To visit with Olivia. Or do I need you're permission to do that?" cracked Kathy. No answer.

**Olivia's Room**

Kathy walked into the room and took a seat in the chair that was now at her bedside. Olivia rolled over to find Kathy now sitting on the side of her bed.

"Kathy? No offense but what are you doing here?" asked Olivia.

"No offense taken. Maureen called me and told me what had happened." Said Kathy.

"It's not that big of a deal." Replied Olivia.

"But it is. Especially to Elliot." Said Kathy.

"It's just that…" began Olivia.

"It's just what? That he should have been here?" asked Kathy.

"It's just that I thought that if I ever got this point in my life that the father would be here. I know that sounds stupid." Said Olivia. Kathy just smiled.

"It's not stupid by any means. And I think if he had known, he would have been here in a heartbeat." Said Kathy.

"I know that. And I feel bad for kicking him out of the room. But I was just angry at him at the moment and I just didn't want to look at him at the moment." Said Olivia.

"And no one is saying that you shouldn't have been. Hell, I would have done the same thing. And I almost did when Eli was born." Said Kathy.

"That was a little bit different though." Said Olivia.

"You're right. But he's here now and you can get past this. It would be a totally different picture if hadn't shown up at all." Said Kathy.

"I know." Said Olivia.

"If you don't mind me asking, but is it a boy or girl?" asked Kathy.

"Lucky for him, it's a boy." Smiled Olivia.

"Just what the world needs, another mini-me. So what's him name?" asked Kathy.

"Matthew Elias. " replied Olivia.

"I take it Elliot had no say in picking the name?" laughed Kathy.

"No. And it's a good thing too. If he had the chance, he would have named him something I wouldn't want." Said Olivia.

Kathy spent the next hour talking to Olivia. By the time Kathy had to leave, Olivia was already thinking twice of kicking him out of the room. Did he even know that it was a boy? She really didn't give any choice. She kicked him out before she could even tell him that it was boy, let alone his name.

Once again, reaching for her phone, she sent another text to Fin.

_I changed my mind. With help from someone with good advice and a close friend. Would you mind, sending him in this direction? Thanks, Fin. - Liv_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Fin just laughed. He knew she would eventually change her mind when she came to her senses. That or when somebody talked to her and made her come to her senses. He could understand where she was coming from. SHIT. Where the hell did he go now? The one time that she's looking for him and goes and disappears.

"Maureen, have you seen that fool we call you're father?" asked Fin.

"I think he went outside to get some fresh air. But I'm not sure. I just saw him go outside, whether or not it was fresh air, I don't know. Is something wrong? Is Olivia okay/" asked Maureen.

"She's fine. She's just looking for you're father." Said Fin. Before he could even go out the doors to look for him, he was already back and standing behind him.

"Whose looking for who?" asked Elliot.

"I don't even know why she's looking for you but she is. And I'm only doing as I'm asked to. Don't screw this up even more than you already have, Stabler." Warned Fin. Not even waiting, he breezed past Fin. Nearly knocking him down in the process.

**Olivia's room**

Not even sure how far she was going to let him in the room, he slowly creped in the room. But this time it was different when he last saw her. This time she was sitting up and holding an infant in her arms. For some odd reason be known to him, there was just some natural about the scene in front of him. Like she had done this before. Every part of him wanted to move right to the chair. But until he actually heard it from her, he was going to take a chance.

"You can actually come in the room, Stabler. My hormones are all over the damn place. So I'm sorry that I kicked you out earlier." Said Olivia. Before he could even sit in the chair, she was already asking him to sit on the bed with her.

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for. It's me that should be apologizing." Said Elliot.

"Just forget about it. It's not important. There's someone you need to meet." Replied Olivia as she carefully put her son in his father's arms for the first time since he had been born.

"Liv?" said Elliot. For the first time since any of his kids were born, he was actually at a loss for words. And it just made her smile even more.

"Before you even ask another question and make even more of an ass. Meet your son." Smiled Olivia. At the mere mention of the word son, he quickly shot up and looked at her like he hadn't heard her right.

"So just because it's a boy, you wouldn't feel any differently if it had been a girl?" asked Olivia. She still had a smile plastered on her face. And it was going anywhere anytime soon. She was teasing him because he was beating himself up over it.

"No that's not what I meant. I would have felt the same way if it had been a girl." Said Elliot. He really was at a loss for words and she just found it amusing. Normally, he had a lot to say. But this time it was different.

"I know. I was just teasing on you. Trying to lighten the mood." Said Olivia. He placed the baby boy back in his mother's arms and continued to sit with them both on the bed.

"God, I really am sorry for not being here." Said Elliot.

"Relax already, El. I told you already it was the hormones that made me kick you out of the room." Said Olivia.

"Liv?" said Elliot.

"Before you even ask me about his name, let me just tell you." Said Olivia.

"We don't need another mini-me." Said Elliot. And it was somewhat true. Right now, the only mini-me that was running around, was Eli. And even then, it was just the shorten version of the name.

"And we don't." said Olivia.

"What's his name then? Or are you going to keep me waiting? Or do I need to ask one of the other kids?" asked Elliot. She wasn't trying to keep him waiting.

"Matthew Elias." Said Olivia.

"Why Matthew?" asked Elliot.

"I just like it. And it was better than Cameron that you wanted." Smiled Olivia.

"And Elias came from where? Out of the blue?" joked Elliot. No it didn't come out of the blue, she just wanted her son to have a part of his father's name somewhere in his own name. And this just fit.

"It didn't come out of the blue thank you. I just wanted him to have a part of his father's name in his name that's all." Replied Olivia.

"I swear, Liv. Next time, I'll just attach myself to make sure I don't miss it." Said Elliot.

"Stop the train, right there, Stabler. You're already planning another one?" asked Olivia. Matthew was only hours old and he was already planning the next one.


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's note**_

_**Sorry for such a lengthy chapter. It wasn't supposed to be that long. Next chapter will be much shorter. Please be patient with me. I'm in the middle of four other stories. And for those who are wondering, I've haven't put them together just yet. But perhaps with some ideas, I can get closer. I'll have it posted late tonight if not tomorrow. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks and PLEASE review.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Humble Beginnings

_I don't own any of the SVU characters. however I do own, Matthew, Davenport, and Elisa (in the future chapters.) _

She woke to the sounds of a very vocal two week old. Looking at her alarm clock and noticing that it now read 2:30am. Right on time. For the past two weeks, since they brought Matthew home, his schedule ran in spurts of every two hours. If they were lucky he would make it to three. And it only happened once. And if she knew her partner like she did, he would be up and telling her that he had him.

"I got him." Said a half-awake Elliot.

"Unless you have grown a pair then you don't have him. Besides you have to be up in three hours anyway. You not going to be any help if you don't get any sleep." Replied Olivia. This was the normal routine for the past two weeks. Not one to start a fight or argument, he simply fell back asleep. Only to be up an hour later to be at work, leaving Olivia with Matthew. And she didn't mind it in the least bit. Since Matthew came home, Elliot would just come back to her apartment. Until a more permanent arrangement could be met. Whatever that might be.

It was reaching noon and Matthew had been sleeping for the past hour. Following her son's lead, she fell asleep in the rocking chair and hadn't heard her phone ring. By the third ring, the caller seemed to have given up and stopped calling.

Things were quite at home but at the station, things were different. It was more like a zoo in there. And it was never this crazy.

'John, did you dump Davenport's phone yet?" asked Don. This particular case had them running in circles with no end in sight. The way it was looking at the moment, they would be lucky if it was almost time to call it quits. None of them wanted to spend the next twenty fours up without any sleep. It would just mean a grouchy following morning.

"I did, thank you. Nothing much of interest. Accept for a few and random calls to one number, 242-7656. " replied John.

"That's not going to be much help. What's the number to?" asked Don.

"I called it earlier and it's a firehouse number." Said John.

"Why would he be calling the firehouse? And more than three times within an hour and a half? That doesn't make any sense." Said Fin.

"Well then I guess you and Munch get to go explore it, then don't you?" said Don.

"Why can't Stabler go?" whine John.

"Because I have something else for him to do. The two of you aren't getting cut short of any work. Get going, NOW. " said Don, walking back into his office. But before he did, he told Elliot to head over to the Davenport residence to interview the wife once more to see if she had anything else to tell them.

Fin and Munch weren't having any luck with firehouse. They just kept getting short answers from anyone that they talked to. Something wasn't right. If they weren't giving them straight answers, then this smelt fishy. If Davenport worked for the fire department, then these guys would surely keep anything they knew about Davenport's were abouts to themselves.

"Man, this a waste of time. If he works for the fire department, then what are the odds that they know where he is to begin with." Said Fin.

"They have no intention of giving up where he is. Maybe there was luck on the other end." Said Munch.

"With or without his temper getting the best of him?' asked Fin.

"He's kept his temper in check for the past month. And that's record." Said Munch.

"It's called lack of sleep, you idiot. Not like you actually sleep anyway. So how the hell would you know. I swear you're Dracula in another body." Said Fin.

"I sleep just fine, thank you. Call it lack of sleep or whatever you want, still, it's a change not having his ego and temper flairing at the same time. No punches, no nothing. We may actually be able to solve this one." Said Munch.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" laughed Fin. Sometimes John Munch could just be down right a pain in the ass. And there was already a resident pain in the ass. There sure as hell was no need for a second one, let alone Munch. That was definitely asking to be put in the insane asylum.

"If I'm a idiot then that would make me you're idiot." Cracked Munch.

"Unfortunately for me. At least you're not talking conspiracy theories. That's just bullshit." Remarked Fin. They could only take so much of his damn conspiracy theories. Especially when them came to how the government was out to get them.

"I guess if there's nothing here or at least that they're going to give up anytime soon, then we should head back to the house." Said Munch.

"What gave you the first clue, Sherlock?" said Fin. Okay, so he had a point. If they just spent time wasting on nothing, then both of them wouldn't here the end of it from Cragen, not to mention, they would both be riding desk duty till there were in their fifties.

Not something either of them would be looking forward to.

While all the excitement was going on at the station, fun was being had at Olivia's apartment. Matthew had decided to spit up what was once his lunch, and needed a bath. This was going to be interesting. Giving Matthew a bath in his seat, and washed him using a soft cloth, rather then using a wash rag that just end up being rough on the baby's skin. For only being two weeks old, he seemed to enjoy the water, rather than upset over it. Now that he was up, changed, fed and bathed, there wasn't a whole lot to do around her apartment. The only time Matthew had been on a car ride, was when he came home from the hospital. And it didn't bother him. Now that he was two weeks older, and could go out, going down to the station would be fun if not interesting to say the least.

Strapping her son in his car seat, she got in the drivers seat and they were soon on their way to the station. Not even ten minutes later, they were there and already making their way up the elevator. And surprisingly, Matthew was still wide awake and peaceful in his seat.

Cragen was the only one in the station house when they had gotten there. Which meant the other three were out having their own fun time.

"Liv? What are you doing down here? Something wrong with Matthew? You?" asked Don, with pure concern on his face. She just smiled. She knew that was likely the response she would get from him. And it would be the same reaction, she would get from the other three.

"Coming to visit. There's not a whole to do at my apartment, especially when he's sleeping. So we came here. Matthew's fine and so am I. We can leave if it's not a good time though?" said Olivia.

"No, that's okay. It's actually dead for right now. Fin and Munch went down to the firehouse and I sent Stabler back to the Davenport residence. All three should be on their way back. Should be the keyword. Doesn't mean that their actually are." Said Don.

"Running circles, I take it? Next twenty four hours are going to be hell then." Replied Olivia. She knew more than well, how it went when there were no leads and just dead end after dead end. It meant staying up and working until something came of it.

"Let's hopefully get something that I don't have to spend the next twenty fours listening to the three of them, bicker at each other. Speaking of Sleep, how much sleep have you gotten in the past two weeks since he came home? And don't lie to me." Said Don. Great, he must of said something to Don. Either that, or Don had asked him the same question and he replied with an answer and then went on to tell him about her. The second option was most likely what happened. She could almost bet on it.

"I have gotten sleep. And enough at that." Said Olivia. She knew that if she actually told how much sleep it was that she was getting, then he would either come check on her himself, or he would sent him home to make sure that she got sleep. And it wasn't necessary. But it was appreciated though. It was nice to have people that she considered family, look out for her and show there concern. It was different that she was used to.

"Then look me straight in the eye and tell me that you have gotten sleep. And by sleep, I mean more than an hours worth." Said Don. She could barely look him in the eye, without smiling but she knew the only reason he was asking, was because he was concerned.

"Fine, I've gotten about 12 hours total in the past 72 hours." Replied Olivia.

"Why the hell won't you let him take care of Matthew when he wakes in the middle of the night. It's not just you." Said Don. And he was only having the conversation because he genuinely cared about her. Maybe more then the rest of his detectives but that didn't mean that he didn't care. This was just one of the many reasons why his unit so well.

"Because a majority of the time when Matthew wakes in the middle of the night, it's because he's hungry. So he can't help in that area. Besides, I don't think you want him when he's a grouch in the morning to begin with." Said Oliva.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

And the conversation continued like this until Fin and Munch returned to the station about an hour later.

"What's wrong, baby girl? Thought you would be home sleeping right now?" smiled Fin.

By now she was sitting in her desk chair, with Matthew drifting off asleep in her arms. With her luck, he would be sleeping before they even were out the door.

"Nothing's wrong. Why does everyone keep presuming that there is something wrong? And for the last time, I already took a nap. I sleep when he sleeps." Replied Olivia. And she did. Now, rather that was in the rocker in Matthew's nursery or her own bed, it really didn't matter where as long as she was sleeping.

"Because we care, that's all." Said Fin. But before she could even get another word out of her mouth, Munch chimed in.

"Because Stabler said otherwise when we asked this morning why he looked like shit." Said Munch.

So she had been right. He had said something. No wonder they were all on her case about sleeping. He shouldn't be exactly complaining. She lets him sleep instead of getting up with Matthew every two hours. Why change the routine now? Oh yeah, maybe because Don had a point. Maybe she did need to let him help with Matthew. Maybe then she would get some more sleep. Even if she wanted to admit it, she was too stubborn to say anything about it. She never did like complaining. And this was something that she really didn't like to complain about. Matthew was sound asleep in her arms. Or at least that was until his father decided to walk in and slam his locker shut, causing the two week old to start crying.

"You just had to slam something, didn't you, Stabler." Remarked Fin.

"There goes the record for how long he would last without punching something." Replied Munch.

With Matthew suddenly awake and crying, the best thing she could think of to do, was to head into Don's office and to try to calm him down. He wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. Now that his father had woken him up. Not intentional but just the same. She knocked on the door before walking in. She was immediately greeted by Don. He had heard the locker slam and even with his door closed. He knew more than well which of his detectives it was. There was no doubt.

"I guess his own stupid father woke him up. You want me to take him while you chew his father out for slamming his damn locker and waking him up to begin with?" offered Don. He knew there was no way that she didn't want to get in his face about waking Matthew up when he was sleeping. And as much as she was tempted not to get in his face, someone needed to get in his face about it. It might as well be her. He would listen to her before listening to the other three. She placed Matthew back in car seat and sat the car seat on the desk.

The minute she walked out of the office, Fin and Munch could pick up on the wrath that was about to go down. And neither of them wanted to be around for it. It wasn't going to be very pretty. She stopped both of them and told them to stay where they were because if she managed to strangle him then there would be witnesses. Fin just laughed. He knew she would do it. Especially when she was going on twelve or less hours of sleep.

He heard crying when he walked in and slammed his locker shut, not realizing that it was his own son that was now crying. Hell, he hadn't noticed that they were both there in the first place. It wasn't until he felt his chair being pulled away from the desk, leaving him to fall to the floor. He had just presumed that because he had slammed his locker shut, that it had pissed off either Munch or Fin and that they were behind the chair being pulled out from under him.

"SHIT! What the fuck was that about, Fin? Just because I slammed the damn locker close, you pull the chair out…" started Elliot. But before he could even finish his sentence, she was literally in his face. Not less then an inch from his face.

"You just had to slam you're fucking locker, didn't you? " snapped Olivia. Okay, now she was angry and frustrated. Frustrated because now the lack of sleep was kicking in and angry because he had done something so stupid. Matthew wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

Man, she looked angry. Angry enough to literally kill him. Her expression said it all. And it was in her eyes too. He knew if she was there than Matthew would be too. But right now, he was about to be chewed out because of his stupidity once again. He knew that snapping back at her right now would only make things worse then they already were. And he had no intention of making it worse.

"Why the fuck did you even slam the damn locker to begin with?" asked Olivia. This was going to be good. Even if he did have an excuse or reason for him slamming his locker, then it still wasn't going to save him from getting chewed out.

"Let me guess, you going nothing from the Mrs?" smiled Munch.

"What gave you the first damn clue, John?" snapped Elliot. Great, once again, he could feel his temper starting to boil. Why the hell couldn't he keep under control for once. Maybe then, he wouldn't be in hot water have the time, if not the majority of the time.

"Quit snapping at John. You have no reason to. Again, what the fuck crawled up your ass, all of a sudden that you had to slam the locker and wake up Matthew after he was sound asleep?" yelled Olivia.

"You might want to take the fighting to the cribs before you get him even more upset than he already is." Suggested Fin. It would a better idea for the conversation at hand to move to the cribs. As much as she wanted a witness, yelling in plain sight and in the station none the less, wasn't going to help the situation any.

The only bad part about the cribs, was that an echo would bounce of the wall, if you got loud enough.

"Still nothing to say, Stabler. You're more stupid then I thought." Yelled Olivia. She wasn't done yelling, by no means. And she really didn't mean that he was stupid. She was angry and it just came out.

"You would have to stop yelling at me, for me to get a word in." snapped Elliot. Not the best move on his part. Snapping at her would only add fuel to the fire. And one that he created. It was not going out anytime soon.

"Don't you dare yell at me. I'm not the moron would slams things to take out their frustration." Yelled Olivia once again.

"Why are you down here to begin with?" questioned Elliot. He had no clue as to why they were down there.

"Because we felt like visiting. And I don't need your damn permission to do anything with my son, thank you." Yelled Olivia. So she shouldn't have said 'her son'. She knew it would only get him going again. And he would only have a rebuttal for it.

"OUR son, thank you." Yelled Elliot. Again, it wasn't the smartest move on his part. But if she would just stop yelling, then things could be straightened out but until then, things were only going to continue on.

"There is no 'Our' and there is no 'us' to make that comment. Yes, he's our son but that's all there is. Quite acting like there is anything more there. Oh, wait, that would me you would have to pull your head out of your….." started Olivia. But before she could even finish the sentence she had started, he had one hand on her back and the other on the back of her neck. And his lips on hers.

"Stop yelling. Already. It's not going to get us anywhere. Ok, so I'm an ass. I didn't know you would be down here when I got back. If I had, then I would have slammed the locker and woken Matthew up." Said Elliot.

"Is that you're way of apologizing and admitting that you actually screwed up? Because that's unusual and not like you at all." Said Olivia. And it wasn't. He never did like to admit when he was wrong, let alone admit it.

"Take the apology and let it go. I said I was and an ass and that I shouldn't have slammed the locker. But in all fairness, how was I suppose to know that you would here when I got back?" said Elliot. Okay, so he had a point. They were both wrong.

"What's with the sudden affection al of a sudden?" asked Olivia. She wasn't complaining. She just wanted to know why.

"Do I have to have a reason? I don't hear any complaining on the other end." Asked Elliot. She wasn't exactly telling to stop with the affection. Hell, if this was what was going to happen each time they went at it, then she was looking forward to future fights. Even if they were stupid and pointless.

"I didn't say you needed a reason. I just asked where it was coming from all of a sudden. Not that I'm complaining." Smiled Olivia. In the past hour since he had gotten there, this was the first time, she was actually smiling. Rather then take the chance of running his mouth again, he chose to do something about it. This time, both hands were on the back of her neck while once again, his lips found the way to hers. Only this time, she returned the kiss.

It didn't last long. Fin knocked on the door, interrupting them.

"There a reason for the interruption, Fin?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah there is. Mini- me is hungry. And Lizzie and Dickie are here." Said Fin. That was her signal to get going. If Matthew wasn't fed when he wanted to, then the crying would just continue.

Sneaking in another kiss, this time Fin caught them and just laughed.

"Get a room, already. Be glad it wasn't Munch that interrupted the festivities." Smiled Fin. Both just laughed and walked back down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

_The setting in the last chapter was from experience with my bf's daughter. The conversation was a similar one that we had. _

Six months later, and Matthew was now six months old. His routine became more consistent and he now slept longer at night. He slept threw most the night, only to wake when he was hungry. And Elliot? It wasn't much longer before he had moved in with the two of them. As far as his work schedule went? He snuck home during lunch every chance he got. And it was most of the time. And it was driving her crazy with all the constant trips back and forth.

At ten in the morning, things were rather quite in the house. Matthew sound asleep in his nursery and him at work. With Matthew sound asleep, she could actually sleep herself. And without interruptions. However, that was wishful thinking. Not minutes after she had gotten comfy in her bed, there was knocking on the front door. Loud enough that she could hear it from the bedroom but not loud enough to wake up Matthew. Expecting it to be him, she was rather surprised when she found Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie all on the other side of the door.

"What are the three of you doing here? Not that it really matters." Asked Olivia.

"We thought we would come and help out with Matthew while you got some sleep." Smiled Dickie.

"You didn't and don't have to do that." Started Olivia.

"We want to though." Said Lizzie.

"I won't argue with you then. But if you're old man had anything to do with this, then it's not going to be pleasant when he sneaks home for lunch." Said Olivia.

"What makes you think dad was behind this?" asked a smiling Kathleen. He had been. He was the one to call them earlier and asked if they would mind watching Matthew for a couple of hours so she could get some sleep in.

"Because the bet is, that he was behind it. Let me guess, he called earlier this morning to see if the three of you would do some babysitting?" smiled Olivia. It was his way of being overprotective, even when he wasn't there. Another thing that drove her nuts. If this was going to be a constant occurrence then he would be spending more time on the couch then anywhere else. She understood his reasons behind it. She just didn't like any of it. She felt like she was a child that couldn't go outside and play when they wanted to.

"I guess the old man is in for it then? I want to hang around for that one." Laughed Dickie.

"Your one to talk, Richard. You cause just as much trouble as dad does. Gee, I wonder where you got it from?" joked Lizzie.

"One or twice but each time I was grounded for two weeks. Not like there was no punishment to go with it. And yes, we all know that I got it from dad." Replied Dickie.

"I think there are snacks in the cupboard. If there's not then feel free to order something." Said Olivia.

"Does Matthew need anything if he wakes up?" asked Kathleen.

"Just wake me if he does. But he shouldn't. He just went down not five minutes ago." Said Olivia.

"But in case that he does?" asked Dickie.

"If he does, then he'll either be hungry or need to be changed. There's a bottle in the fridge. Just make sure that you warm it up before you give it to him. And I'm presuming that the three of you still know how to change a diaper." Said Olivia.

"Unfortunately we do. Not that we're complaining." Said Lizzie.

"No, they'll just stick me with diaper duty." Laughed Dickie.

"You got out of diaper duty with Eli." Corrected Kathleen.

"That was different. Again, half the time I was in trouble to begin with." Said Dickie.

"No kidding. You always shoot your mouth of when you shouldn't." laughed Lizzie.

"Something else you got from dad." Smiled Kathleen.

The three of them went at it for another good ten minutes before any of them felt like doing something else. And something quite. If they woke either Olivia or Matthew up then ALL three of them were going to be in trouble. They had been sent there to make sure Olivia got some sleep.

She left them, still going at it, and went back to her own bed. As much as she didn't want admit, she felt too tired to even object. She was going to take advantage of this opportunity before it ran out. And it would. When he showed up. But at least now, she could actually get some sleep in. Even if it meant only an hour or two at the most. It was better than nothing. And certainly better then running on ten hours or less.

Within the next couple of hours, it was relatively peaceful. Matthew was still sound asleep. At least that was the presumption that she was going on. No one had seen her get up or even walk into the living room where the other three were now sound asleep themselves. However that didn't last very long. Dickie was the first to wake.

"I guess we all fell asleep. Sorry." Whispered Dickie.

"It's fine, Dickie. Matthew is still sound asleep himself. Your more then welcome to go back to sleep yourself." Said Olivia. And they could. With Matthew sound asleep, there was really nothing the three of them could do. So they might as well get a few hours of sleep in while they could.

"But what if Mathew wakes up and needs something?" asked Dickie.

"Has he been changed?" asked Olivia. If he had then she sure didn't or hadn't noticed.

"He's been changed, fed and burped. He fell asleep about, maybe close to an hour ago." Said Dickie.

"I guess all that experience with Eli, has finally paid off. And this time, you're not even in trouble." Laughed Olivia. He hadn't even noticed that it was true.

"Oh yeah. I hadn't noticed. It's definitely different. Not being in trouble for once. But that probably won't last very long." Smiled Dickie.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that just yet, Dickie." Said Olivia.

"Ten bucks says he either shoots his mouth off or dad finds something else to ground him for." Laughed Lizzie.

"You remember that the next time you need bailing out." Replied Dickie.

"I will. I'll ask Kathleen to bail me out. Or Maureen." Said Lizzie.

"Any suggestions for dinner? I don't have a preference and there's not much here to chose from at the moment." Said Olivia.

"What time is it anyway?' asked Lizzie.

"It's half past after five." Said Olivia.

"Dad didn't even sneak in at lunch time." Said Dickie.

"It just means he found something else to do and forgot. Not that it would have made a difference even if he did. I know the three of you wouldn't be sleeping. He probably would have walked in and woken the three of you right up." Said Olivia.

"He would have." Said Kathleen.

"So again, any suggestions for dinner?" asked Olivia. She knew that none of them were going to care what was for dinner.

"I say Pizza." Answered Dickie.

"I guess." Said Lizzie.

"Then pizza it is. Dickie go ahead and order whatever you guys want. Just make sure to get one with just sausage." Said Olivia, before heading in the direction of the nursery. Even if he was sound asleep, it didn't mean she couldn't sit in the rocker next to his crib. It seemed to be her favorite thing to do at the moment. At least while she still got the chance.

It was another half hour before she heard her apartment door close. Presuming that it was either the pizza delivery guy or Elliot. Her bet was on the first. Either way, she was too comfortable to even consider getting up.

However, things in the front room of the apartment, things were slightly different. All three of them were, once again asleep on the pull out when he walked threw door. All he really wanted do, was let out a small chuckle. As much as he wanted to wake them up, he knew it was probably the smarter choice to let them sleep. After all, he was the one to ask that they watch Matthew and let Olivia sleep. Especially on a Saturday, when he knew they would rather be with friends or hanging out at the park.

As it had been with Olivia, Dickie was the first one to wake.

"We sort of fell asleep. We didn't mean to though." Whispered Dickie. He was rather hoping at the moment, that his father would let it go and move on. And that's exactly what happened.

"Let you're sisters sleep. Where's Olivia at anyway? You three did watch Matthew this morning and afternoon, didn't you?" asked Elliot.

"Yes. I think she went back to her room or the nursery." Said Dickie.

"What did the three of you do for dinner? Considering I didn't leave any money with any of the three of you?" asked Elliot.

"We had pizza. There still some in the kitchen. Olivia took care of it." Said Dickie. That couldn't have been exactly a cheap dinner. Not when it came to the three of them. And by cheap he meant, around twenty or more. Although pizza was rather on the cheap side. It just depended on how much they ate.

First guess was that she would be sitting in the rocker in the nursery. Any chance she got, she was glued to the damn thing. Either that or the minute Matthew started fussing, he was in the bed between the two of them. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. And that's exactly were he found her.


	7. Chapter 6

_News Flash. It's called Fan Fiction for a reason. If you have a problem with what and how I'm writing my stories then DON'T read it. IT'S PURE FICTION. NONE OF IT IS REAL. If you're pissed at me because it's not following anything in any of the episodes, my answer is tough luck. _

_I'm very greatfull to those who have read it, understand that it's fan fiction and only that. I always like hearing feedback. _

_What bugs me, is that 'IDIOTS' out there think that it's more than what is written down. _

_If I'm an idiot for writing something I enjoy, then so be it. But I will not accept RUDE comments that are false and automatically assume one thing or another. _

_I apologize to any of those reading ANY of my stories and are enjoying them. That's why they were written. For pure enjoyment and nothing else. _

_I'm simply stating what and how I feel when I get rude comments and call me an idiot. _

_IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. No one is making you read it. _

_Again, I apologize to any of those who enjoy reading my stories (I'm glad that you do – and let me know that as well) _

_Please keep reading and feel free to send POSTIVE feedback (not that I haven't gotten some already _

_~ DramaBabeEO ~_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Ten months later

Matthew was now sixteen months old and a ball of energy when he wanted to. His new thing was to run around, or waddle, however you want to look at it, and take his clothes off. Right down to his diaper. And it wasn't just when it was his bath time, it was almost any chance he got.

And at the current moment, he was running around the apartment with not a stich of clothing on. And he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Matthew, you are too much like that father of yours. You need to get dressed." Said Olivia.

"Me no dress, momma." Laughed Matthew.

"Yes dress. You can't leave this apartment with nothing on." Said Olivia, finally managing to catch the sixteen month old.

"Me wants to zoo." Smiled Matthew.

"We'll see. Now lets get you dressed to go for a ride." Said Olivia.

"Me wears blue, please?" said Matthew.

Another thing he picked up from his father. His colors. Of all colors that he had to choose as his favorite and it had to be blue.

"Blue what? Your blue shorts? Or blue shirt?" asked Olivia.

"Blue shorts." Smiled Matthew.

Ten minutes later, the toddler was finally dressed in blue shorts with a white t-shirt that said, 'I'm a mini version of my daddy' on the front of it and on the back read 'and it drives my mommy crazy.' Fin had given it to him for his first birthday. It was meant as a joke but it seemed to fit the description. And he always managed to look adorable in it.

"Go for ride?" asked Matthew.

"Yeah, we go for a ride now, buddy." Smiled Olivia. Matthew was the best thing that could have happened to her. He was her world. Everything revolved around that little boy. And as much as he took after his father, there was no one else that she would want him to take after.

"Pawpaw Don? Uncle Fin?" smiled Matthew.

"We can go see Pawpaw Don and uncle fin. But what about daddy?" asked Olivia. When it came to visiting everyone at the station house, Matthew usually asked for his pawpaw and favorite uncle before asking for his daddy. But the minute he would step foot in the building, he would change his toddler mind and forget all about seeing Pawpaw and his uncle, and go running off first thing for his father.

Once again, not even five minutes of being in the building, the toddler was already trying his hardest to remove his clothes.

"Well if it ain't mini-me and baby girl. What's with the strip tease all of a sudden?" smiled Fin.

"It's his new thing. It took just a half hour to catch him and get him dressed." Said Olivia.

"Something else he got from that old man of his." Laughed Fin.

"Unfortunately. Speaking of the old man, where he'd disappear to now?" asked Olivia.

"Probably on a lunch run. But that doesn't mean anything." Said Fin.

The conversation was soon interrupted when Don came out of his office.

"Pawpaw!" yelled the toddler, who was now shirtless.

"What happened to your shirt, Matt?" asked Don.

"Me no wants shirt." Smiled Matthew.

"It's his new thing to do. He doesn't like to wear clothes. He likes running around the apartment completely bare." Said Olivia.

"Your daddy taught you that, didn't he, Matt?" smiled Don. Chances were that his father DID teach him that. It would have surprised the older gentleman in the least bit.

"Daddy no teach." Smiled Matt.

"I'll believe that when I hear the words come straight from the horses own mouth." Smiled Olivia.

"Speaking of which, here he comes." Smiled Fin. Matthew jumped down out of his pawpaw's arms and took off running to his father. Imediatley warranting a response from his mother.

"Matthew Elias, halt right now." Said Olivia. The toddler stopped dead in his tracks. Still smiling, the toddler walked back to his mother.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that I either did something or something is my fault?' asked Elliot.

"Because it usually is, Stabler." Said Fin.

"I didn't do squat this time thank you." Said Elliot.

"So you DIDN'T teach your own son how to strip down to the bare skin?" smiled John.

"He's been doing that for the past three weeks so it really wouldn't matter if this horse right here DID teach him to." Said Olivia.

"Wouldn't that be an ass and not a horse?" asked John.

"Watch it, John. I don't need him picking anything else up at the moment." Said Olivia.

"Matt or his old man?" cracked Fin.

"Either." Answered Olivia. The toddler was getting antsy and was desperately trying to take any other article of clothing that he could remove himself. With both of his parents talking among the group of adults, it provided every opportunity to get away with it. Thirty seconds later and the toddler had taken his blue shorts off and was now smiling and laughing.

"Uh, Liv. Mini me is at it again." Smiled Fin. Olivia turned her head to the side and looked down at her son. Sure enough, he had taken his shorts off and was now working at his diaper.

The toddler looked up at his mother and smiled before he started running around. To him, this was a game.

"Uggh. Great, round 2. Maybe thius time he won't strip down completely." Said Olivia.

"I would be so sure of that just yet." Smiled Melinda, walking threw the doors.

"I don't think I want to know." Said Olivia.

"He's under you're desk, smiling like a light bulb." Smiled Melinda.

"Mommy, me wants to zoo." Smiled Matthew.

"Not unless that cute bare behind of your is dressed completely." Said Olivia, picking up the little boy.

But before she could even put his shirt back on, the toddler reached out for his father.

"I guess he wants you then now wouldn't he?" said Olivia, handing the little boy to his father. Usually when the toddler had been running around for most of the day, he would get anxious and would wind up peeing on the first person who tried to pick him up. And that's exactly what happened.

"Smart move, Stabler." Laughed Munch.

He hadn't even bothered to notice that his son had now decided to pee on him. And it wouldn't have been the first time either.

"You're the one holding him, you change and dress him this time. And see how far you get." Laughed Olivia.

"Good thing you keep an extra shirt in that locker of yours, Stabler. Now we know why you do." Laughed Fin.


End file.
